The Other Winchester
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: Pretty much a random story that came into my head when I was writing Heir of the Archangel. Harry has a whole other side to him that he never told Ron or Hermione about. Suddenly they find themselves thrown into another world they never thought could possibly exist. How will the two young wizards fare when they're faced with Hunters, Angels and a whole new kind of witches. Read on.
1. Secrets and Lies

The older Scottish woman glared at the boy on the end of the front row as _Carry on my wayward son_ rang through the classroom

"Sorry professor. Must have forgotten to turn it off" he cringed apologetically as he answered the call, "Dean, I'm in class what is wrong with you?" he hissed into his phone

There was a crackling as 'Dean' answered, suddenly Harry's already pale face went white "what?" he asked quietly, Dean answered again and Harry looked stressed

"Is he ok?" he asked, Ron and Hermione shared a confused look as the mysterious Dean answered, Harry nodded and ran his hand through his hair

"Do you need me there?", again Dean said something and Harry nodded, "ok, be there in a bit" he sighed and hung up

"Potter? Is everything alright?" professor McGonagall asked

"Not really, family emergency, long story" he said

"Of course, I'll tell the other staff where you are, do you need some way to get back to Little Winging?" she asked, looking worriedly at the young wizard

"No" he said simply as he packed up his things

"Alright, do you need someone to accompany you?"

"No!" he looked suddenly terrified, "I-I mean, no, thank you professor but I can get there just fine on my own" he didn't quite meet her eyes when he said that and he quickly hurried out of the room

"What was that about?" Seamus asked from behind them

"I don't know, I do know that Harry wouldn't be acting like that if something bad had happened to one of the Dursleys" Ron rolled his eyes as the bell rang for break

"So you think he was lying when he said it was a family emergency?" Dean Thomas asked as they walked to the great hall

"No, I could tell from the look on his face that he's definitely worried about someone" Hermione said, "thankfully we have a way to check up on Harry's story" she smiled ruefully

"How?" Ron looked at her

"Mrs. Figg, she lives in a muggle house and has a telephone so I can call her and ask her if anything's wrong at Harry's Aunt and Uncle's" she shrugged

"You have the number?" Dean asked

"Yes, I asked Dumbledore if I could have her number just in case something like this happened" she pulled out her phone* and dialed the number

"Hello, Mrs. Figg? This is Hermione Granger, Harry's friend" she said when the older woman picked up

"Sorry to call out of the blue like this but I just wanted to check whether Harry had shown up at the Dursleys today or if anything was wrong" she asked

There was moment of silence and Hermione frowned "So he's not there? And they're all fine? It's just he got a call earlier and he said he had to leave because of a family emergency" Hermione explained

Mrs. Figg said something on the other end of the line and Hermione said "that's an odd question, but yes I did, he called the person on the other end of the line 'Dean' or something" she shook her head

As Mrs. Figg answered Hermione's eyes went wide, "are you sure that's what he said?" she asked "he never mentioned having one", a moment longer "three? Are you sure?" she looked shocked "Dean, Sam and Adam, ok thanks Mrs. Figg" Hermione hung up

"Well? What's up?" Ron asked as Hermione stood for a second looking as if she couldn't believe what she'd heard

"It's a family emergency all right, but not his Aunt and Uncle. Apparently this Dean character who called Harry is his older brother" she put away her phone

"His what? He doesn't have a brother" Ron said

"Well that's what I thought but apparently he has three; Dean, Sam and Adam. According to Mrs. Figg Harry's the youngest of the four" Hermione said with a shrug

"The stories about Harry and his parents never mention Lilly and James Potter having any older children, but I suppose if they were sent away to protect them from you-know-who they might not have been mentioned" Seamus said

"I know but you'd have thought Harry would mention it, or Remus or someone" Hermione scratched her head in confusion

"Maybe he never told anyone to keep them safe from you-know-who" Dean said with a shrug

"That would make sense, from what Mrs. Figg said the older three live in America most of the time and Harry visits them there from time to time during the summer, she only knows all this because Dean, the oldest brother, came to visit Harry in England once and Harry threw a fit about it. Said it was dangerous for any of them to be in the country and that he shouldn't have left Sam and Adam alone in Virginia" Hermione said

"So Harry's got older siblings?" Ron said

"It would seem so" Hermione replied

"Then why the Hell isn't he living with them rather than having to stay with the bloody Dursleys!" the red head yelled exasperatedly, "You know what he's been through with them, if he has to live with a blood relative wouldn't his brothers be better, a closer blood relation?"

"That's true, if it really is blood wards protecting him which is really the only thing that makes sense, then the closer to him the blood relative is then it would make the wards so much stronger" Hermione said "but if they live in America then perhaps Dumbledore wanted Harry to be with the closest relatives possible in the country, or maybe he didn't know about Harry's brothers either"

"Could be" Ron huffed in annoyance

"Most importantly it sounds like one of Harry's brothers is hurt or ill, and Harry's gone rushing off to America to be with him" Hermione said

"Right but if that's true he shouldn't be alone on this" Seamus said

"Seamus is right, thankfully Mrs. Figg mentioned the name of the town in Virginia where the brothers live" Hermione said

"Ok but how do we get there? We can't floo that far without an address and we're too young to apparate alone" Ron said

"I think we should talk to professor McGonagall" Hermione said and led the way back to the classroom.

_Non Timebo Mala_

_Author's Notes._

* Yes I know muggle tech doesn't work at Hogwarts but in my head cannon muggle things can be enchanted (legally with a ministry permit) to run on the residual magic energy in the air around places like Hogwarts (the same stuff that makes normal muggle tech go haywire), so put up with it.

Be warned, this story has a ridiculous number of OC's so don't surprised. And don't worry; I'll explain how Harry is Dean's younger brother later in the story.


	2. Potions and Possibilities

An hour later, in London.

"Ok so let me get this straight" Remus said as Ron and Hermione sat at the table in the kitchen of Grimauld Place "Harry has three older brothers that he never told anyone about, one of whom is either ill or injured badly enough to warrant the oldest calling Harry during class and Harry has disappeared off to _America _on his own to be at the aforementioned brother's bedside?"

"Yes, that's what we've been trying to tell you, and can I just say that we don't blame you for not telling us about Harry's brothers because from what Mrs. Figg said Harry seems to be trying to protect them and it makes sense that you would too" Hermione said

"Hermione, we didn't tell you about Harry's brothers because he **doesn't have **any!" Sirius said exasperatedly "Lilly and James married right out of school so neither had children from a previous marriage and Harry was their first child, an **only **child" he ran his hands roughly through his hair

"But Mrs. Figg said that Harry had explicitly said that this Dean character was his older brother, she even said that the two shared enough of a resemblance to be brothers, right down to the green eyes though apparently Dean's where a slightly different shape" Hermione said

"It's just not possible Hermione" Remus said "regardless of the fact that Harry was definitely conceived in America-"

"What? How did that happen?" Ron asked

"Lilly and James were over there trying to locate a dark wizard, while they were there they had to go undercover in a muggle bar but because the guy they were after knew James' face he had to go in in disguise" Remus explained

"How? Polyjuice potion?" Hermione asked

"Yes, a friend of Lilly's donated a hair and James went in as hi-" Remus paused for a second, understanding suddenly blazing on his face

"Remus? What's up?" Sirius looked at his friend, concerned

"That's it" Remus muttered "that's it, that's how it must have happened" Remus said

"Moony, you've lost me mate" Sirius

"Hermione, name me the potential side effects of polyjuice potion" Remus said

"Incomplete transformation, irreversible transformation, incorrect transformation and additional parent conception. Oh!" she suddenly understood where Remus was coming from

"Now you've really lost me" Sirius said

"Polyjuice induced additional parent conception. Lilly said that Harry was conceived while they were undercover right?" Remus said

"Right, meaning that James under the influence of polyjuice potion when Harry was conceived" Sirius was getting it now

"Which means that Harry has three parents; a Mother, Lilly and two fathers, James, and Lilly's friend" Remus explained

"Right and that would explain what Mrs. Figg said about the resemblance between Harry and this Dean person, Harry's extra Father must have mostly recessive genes, meaning that you wouldn't spot the bits of him in Harry unless you were looking for them" Remus said

"But if they were standing right next to each other the resemblance would be plain as day" Hermione said

"Exactly, you'd get the same effect with Harry standing next to another child of his other Father" Remus explained

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Ron said "I mean if one of Harry's brothers is badly hurt or ill then Harry really should have friends around to help him out right?"

"You're right, at the very least we might be able to do something to help Harry's brother" Remus said

"Ok, I know the name of the town but I don't know where in the town they live" Hermione said

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone in the town will be able to tell us the address" Remus patted her shoulder

"So how are we getting there?" Ron asked

"I'll take you by side along apparition" Remus answered

"I don't like the idea of you and these two going off alone Remus, it's not like I'm a wanted man in America" Sirius said hopefully

"Trust you to know exactly where you're a wanted man and where you're not" Remus rolled his eyes and gave him a nod of assent

"Yes!" Sirius came over and the four prepared to leave

"Right, where to Hermione?" Remus asked

"Drakes Branch, Virginia" she smiled and the four vanished

_Non Timebo Mala_

A few seconds later they appeared in an alley in a small town.

"Well this is the right place; just remember it's about four in the morning here" Remus said

"Hey look, lights on in that little shop over there" Hermione said, pointing to a brightly coloured building across the street

"_Tricksters' Ye Olde English Tea Shoppe, _there's irony" Sirius laughed as they crossed the street

_Tricksters' Ye Olde English Tea Shoppe _was a two storey building with a deep awning over the ground floor door and windows, the windows and door were a collage of green, purple and gold stained glass while the awning had stripes of the same colours running vertically down the wooden surface. It was an old brick building and each individual brick was painted one of the three colours.

Hermione knocked on the door and after a moment the door unlocked

"We're not open yet honey, sorry" the girl, a red head with dark purple eyes said apologetically

"That's ok, we're after directions anyway not tea, thought I'll make sure to come back during opening hours" Hermione said kindly to the girl, she was about their age with pale skin and a light spattering of freckles across her cheeks

"Oh sure thing, dunno if I can help you though" she said and stepped back, pulling the door wide to let them in

"Thanks anyway" Hermione smiled

The other girl was wearing a dark burgundy sleeveless top with a strange purple and black metallic armour over the top, three beaded chains connected the top of the corset like breast plate to a collar around her neck and two panels encircled her upper arms. On the left arm, just beneath the armour panel, sat a silver, snake shaped arm band and around her wrists were two silver cuffs like the ones Wonder Woman was famous for. The girl also wore a wrap around skirt made out of black-purple silk, translucent black tights and knee high black leather boots.

"I'm Courtney Wallace by the way, welcome to _Tricksters'_" she smiled as she pulled a chair down from where it sat upside down on the table, purple leather seat against the table top

"Considering you're not open you're here awfully early" Hermione said

"Well it takes two hours to set up ready for opening and we open at seven for the guys who work the paper" Courtney said "so, where about's are you folks from and where are you lookin' for directions to?" she plopped herself down into a chair, having taken down a few more for the four of them

"I guess the accents are a bit obvious huh?" Ron laughed

"You betcha, English right?" the other red head smiled

"Yes, we're looking for a friend of ours, we know he has brothers who live here in town but we don't know exactly where" Hermione explained

"Uh huh, well luckily for you folks I know just about every family in DB and where they live, what's the family name?" Courtney asked, pulling a pack of gum from her pocket and popping one in her mouth to blow bubbles

"Well we're not sure but it might be Potter, since that's out friend's last name" Hermione said

Courtney started laughing suddenly, almost falling out of her chair

"What?" Hermione asked

"You must be Hermione Granger" Courtney laughed as she straightened herself in the chair, Hermione, who hadn't even told the other girl her first name, was surprised at this

"How do you know my name?" she asked, glaring at the chuckling red head

"And, now don't tell me, you three must be," Courtney paused for a second "Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black right?"

Ron nodded

"Harry never shuts up about you guys, especially you Weasley" Courtney wriggled her eyebrows suggestively as she dried her eyes, Ron blushed as the other three looked at him in confusion

"How do you know Harry?" Ron asked, changing the subject quickly

"He's a friend of mine, I literally wouldn't be the girl I am today without him" Courtney said, sounding suddenly serious as she rubbed a thumb along the silver coil of the snake on her arm

"So you know where we can find him about now?" Sirius asked

"Sure, I can take you there, oh wait" she stopped as a thought struck her "are either of you two licensed drivers?" Courtney asked Remus and Sirius

"Sirius is yes, why?" Remus asked

"I only have a provisional licence, since I'm under sixteen I need a licensed driver in the car to legally drive anywhere and it's a long ol' walk out to The Winchester House" she explained as she pulled keys out of her top

"Ok no problem" Remus said

"You'll have to ride shotgun buddy, legal requirement" she said and led them out of the tea shop, flicking off the lights as they left

"Shotgun?" Sirius mouthed at Ron and Hermione behind Courtney's back

"It's what Americans call the front passenger seat Sirius, Harry told me once, apparently back in the day Americans would put a shotgun in the front passenger seat so they could shoot anybody who pissed them off" Ron said with a chuckle

"I'll never understand Americans" Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head as he climbed into the back of Courtney's old Pontiac Firebird

"A Firebird, nice '76?" Sirius said as Courtney pointed him to the passenger side, which he now remembered was on the other side in the states

"You know your cars I see, yep, '76 Limited Edition Trans Am, I call her Tink" Courtney said as she started the ignition

"Tink, what like Tinkerbelle?" Sirius laughed

"No, as in always havin' to tinker with her insides to keep her running"

"Oh"

The car was silver with the traditional Pontiac Firebird Phoenix painted on the hood in black with matching black leather bucket seats and black leather door panels.

"So how far is it out to The Winchester House anyway?" Hermione asked from the back where she was jammed between Remus and Ron

"Little over two miles, shouldn't take more than about five minutes she smiled over her shoulder as she drove out of town and turned onto Gethsemane Church Avenue and drove up to a small side road that was barely more than a dirt road

"Right hold up a sec while I go open the gate 'kay?" she said as she stopped and hopped out of the car, she opened the small metal gate and came back, after driving the car through she got out and shut the gate behind them

"Very considerate of you" Ron laughed as Courtney drove the rest of the way through the trees, passing a few clearings on the road. There were no signs pointing the way so Courtney must have come this way quite often.

A few minutes later they pulled up to a house. Well, no, actually, house isn't quite the right description for the building that Courtney parked her car in front of.

The house was four storeys tall with a deep porch at the front, the roof of the house and porch were orange clay tiles like those on Roman villas, the windows (three per floor) had overhangs with the same tiles and a tall chimney stretched up the side of the house made of orange bricks to match the roof. A railing ran around the top of the roof and three windows poked out from the roof while deep green English ivy climbed up the side of the soft whitewashed walls. Beneath the protection of the porch a large picture window depicted two entwined red roses beneath a burgundy 'W' against the backdrop of a pair of white feathered wings in stained glass, next to this was a light brown wooden door set with its own stained glass window which depicted an open book which emitted shafts of light beneath the words _Non Timebo Mala _in amethyst purple. On the other side of the door was a tall, thin stained glass window made up of diamonds of red, purple and pink glass. On the other side of this was a great bay window with a pristine white netted curtain.

"Wow" Hermione said softly

"Nice right? Harry did the whole place up when they moved in, even made the stained glass himself" Courtney said with a smile as they looked up at the house, no, mansion that stood before them

"He made those?" Sirius looked on, impressed

"You bet"

"He definitely get's his artistic talent from his Mother" Remus smiled as he remembered all the paintings and sketches he had seen when the Marauders had been invited to Lilly's for the Easter break during their seventh year

"Artistic is right. He paints, sketches, takes photographs, sculpts, you name it, if it's a creative outlet he does it" Courtney smiled at the thought of the _Titanic_ style sketch he had done of her just a few years ago which still proudly hung on her bedroom wall (much to her parents' chagrin)

"Really? I never realised" Ron said, surprised

"You betcha. He also writes, sings, plays to many instruments for me to even begin to name, though guitar, violin, piano and harp, for some strange reason, seem to be his favourites, I always thought the harp thing was ironic 'cause of, well you know. Not a full size harp though, just a little hand held thing like you see mermaids playing in kid's stories" Courtney laughed

The others shared a shocked look, none of them had realised that Harry was so talented.

"How does he even have time for all that?" Hermione asked

"I have no idea, especially with school, the drama club, volleyball team, cheer squad, church group and the family business" Courtney rolled her eyes and led them up the steps to the porch

"Hold on, did you say cheer squad? As in cheer leaders?" Hermione giggled

"Yeah, well that's more Harryetta than Harry but you know" the red head laughed

"Harryetta?"

"Yeah, you know how Harry can split himself into two people, on male, one female? Harryetta's the girl half" Courtney said as she knocked the door

The four wizards just looked confused

"I guess you didn't know, well damn, I've really dropped him in it this time" Courtney said as the door opened to reveal a man in a gray suit and blue tie, he had dark brown hair and the most piercing blue eyes Hermione had ever seen. Even more impressive was the _feeling_ she got from the man, a sense of immense power, like she had just stood to close to a transformer station*.

"Hey Cas, is Harry in?" Courtney asked as the man stepped back to let them in

"He is in the kitchen, shall I fetch him for you?" the man, Cas asked. His voice was gravelly and low and the way he spoke was like he was from a different time.

"Nah, I got it," Courtney waved a hand "Hey! Harry! Get your butt out here!" she called

"Jesu Christo Court, keep the noise down would ya'? Sammy's sleepin' on the couch2 came an American voice as a tall young man walked out of the kitchen

"Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at the young man with surprise. It was Harry, except that, it wasn't.


	3. Hunters and Angels

"Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at the young man with surprise. It was Harry, except that, it wasn't.

The young man that stood before her wasn't the short, bespectacled teenager who always asked her for help with his homework.

Harry was holding himself so that he seemed to be several inches taller, his usually scruffy hair had a more carefree tousled look to it and his bright emerald eyes were no longer hidden behind his glasses. He was wearing a sleeveless black leather jacket, black cotton t-shirt with short sleeves, skin tight black jeans and black leather boots with iron and steel chains wrapped around the ankles that came to his mid calves. He looked like the typical bad boy that every girl seems to fall for in the movies except that the image was ruined by the flour covered green apron he was wearing over the ensemble.

"Hey Hermione what brings you guys this way" he flashed them a smile and Hermione could swear he heart skipped a beat for a second, it was also obvious that he was trying the be nonchalant as he lent and against the door, only to have it fall open and nearly dump him on the floor before caught himself and propped himself against the doorframe

"Harry quit trying to distract the poor girl, you knew that keeping secrets would come back to bite your ass" Cas said

"Gee thanks Castiel way to screw me over" Harry said, the American accent sounding so natural coming out of his mouth that Hermione couldn't help but think that maybe it was how Harry naturally spoke, and that the British accent she usually heard was false.

"Harry, care to explain a few things for those of us who are extremely confused?" Sirius asked as he looked at his godson

"Sorry, I guess I ought to explain a few things huh? But seriously," he put his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrows "what are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Figg" Hermione said simply

"Of course" Harry face palmed and began to lead the way towards the kitchen but then stopped and turned back towards them "shoes off please" he said before turning back towards the kitchen. The four wizards shared confused looks but Courtney was already removing her boots and putting them on a shoe rack just inside the door.

The hall was long and wide with wood panels that came up to waist high running around the walls, the wall space above the panels was painted a deep forest green and a fluffy white carpet stretched up the middle with bare wood floor around the edges. The shoe rack sat on one of these bare patches in front of a wooden radiator cover which acted as a shelf for a variety of small knickknacks such as a glass bowl full of car keys and a piece of carved driftwood in the shape of a panther. The cover ran along the wall under the window and the part behind the shoe rack sat beneath an ornately framed mirror.

There was a large welcome mat in front of the door that looked handmade and a piece of driftwood set with coat hooks hung from the wall to the right of the door. A door stood open next to the coat rack and Remus could see that it led to a living room. An elegant staircase led up to the upper floors and a door sat under the stairs, halfway along the hall. At the end of the hall was a wooden door with frosted glass panels that presumably led to the kitchen as this is where Harry had gone.

As they walked down the hall after removing their shoes they looked to see a large number of pictures, most showed Harry and three older men who were presumably his brothers but others showed a man and woman who looked like they must be Harry's other Father and his wife, the older boys' Mother. A few images showed Castiel and some other people; a group of three blond men, a red haired woman, a pair of black haired men who looked like they didn't want to be in each other's company and a large black man (_I hope that doesn't offend anyone but I don't know how else to describe Uriel_), a few pictures showed Harry and Courtney with three other girls and some even showed Harry with Ron and Hermione and there was one picture of Harry with Remus and Sirius as well as a few of Harry as a baby with his parents.

Entering the kitchen, Hermione gasped. It was honestly the most beautiful kitchen she had ever seen. White marble countertops and old fashioned wooden cupboards surrounded the room with a stainless steel range cooker against the far wall. A breakfast bar separated the main kitchen from the dining area with three red leather stools that looked like something out of a fifties diner. The kitchen floor was shiny gray flagstones in a staggered pattern which gave way to a shiny wooden floor in the dining area.

"Nice kitchen Harry" Remus chuckled, if Harry was as much like Lilly as he seemed, then the young boy spent a lot of his time out here

"Thanks, I take a lot of pride in the place" Harry smiled and gestured at them to sit down as he pulled open the oven door.

The dining area held the largest table Sirius had ever seen, solid oak by the look of it, and handmade, seating four on the long edge and three on the short, the chairs looked handmade too with intricate carvings on the back and soft silk cushions. The table had a black silk tablecloth embroidered with orange outlines of bats and an orange table runner over the top with black pumpkin outlines, ready for Halloween Sirius supposed. An oval fruit bowl, made of black glass (probably carved obsidian) with ornate silver feet sat on a square of black slate in the centre of the table with various pieces of fruit in and two silver candelabra sat on either side of it, each holding three black taper candles.

"Set up for Halloween?" Ron laughed as he sat down, jerking his head towards the decorations on the table

"We call it Lucifer's Night around her but yeah, we always do the table first and the rest of the decorations a week before the night itself, would you believe kids come from miles around in the hours before sunset to come and trick or treat up here?" Harry laughed as he pulled an immense pie from the oven, the scent of warm apples filling the room

"Wow, that smells amazing!" a voice said as a blond man poked his head around the back door

"Shoes off Dean, and you can't have any yet it's just come out of the oven you'll burst into flames if you try to eat this" Harry laughed as his older brother yanked off his shoes on the back porch before entering the kitchen, Castiel took the shoes from him and kissed him on the cheek then went to put Dean's shoes on the rack

"Oh come on Harry, just a little bit?" the older Winchester wheedled

"No! Especially not when your hands are that filthy, wash them please" Harry clicked his fingers and pointed imperiously at the sink, it was clear who was the proverbial 'Mrs. Weasley' in this house as the older man grumbled and went to wash his hands

"One of these days I'm gonna boil you in motor oil" Dean grumbled angrily

"Yes and then, Dean Darling, I would boil your car in paint stripper" Harry said in an amazing impression of professor Umbridge

"You wouldn't!" Dean span around to glare at the younger male with a terrified look on his face

"Do you really want to take that chance brother dearest? And to add insult to injury I would put an apple pie on the dash board" Harry giggled evilly as his older brother threw himself to his knees at Harry's feet and grabbed his shirt

"Please, don't hurt Baby, I'll do anything, please I'm begging you, have mercy" he begged and sobbed as Harry looked emotionlessly down at him

"Anything huh? I'll have to take you up on that one of these days brother" Harry ruffled the older Winchester's hair and pulled away to take off his apron

"Evil son of a bitch" Dean mumbled under his breath

"What was that dear?" Harry asked absentmindedly

"Uh, I said you're wonderful and I love you to bits" Dean said hurriedly as Harry walked towards the table

"That's what I thought" the emerald eyed raven smiled innocently

"You wouldn't really have done that would you?" Ron asked, concerned by Harry's surprisingly evil behaviour

"One thing you should know about me Ron love," Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's neck and lent his head on the taller boy's shoulder, "I never make idle threats" he kissed the red head on the cheek and stood up.

Ron gulped rather nervously.

_Non Timebo Mala_

Later on it was decided that the four Brits would stay at The Winchester House while they were in town, since the following day was the start of the Halloween break it wouldn't matter about Harry, Ron and Hermione not going back to school. Courtney had already left to get back to the tea shop in time to open and Harry had explained that Harryetta would be going to work in his place as she usually did when he was out of town.

The four wizards now sat in the living room, the four of them on the corner sofa while Harry perched on the arm of a loveseat couch and Dean sat in the armchair next to him, a tall looking man with brown hair was curled up, fast asleep, on the actual loveseat cushions.

"So who's your friend?" Remus whispered so as not to wake the man

"Oh that's Sammy, my younger than Dean but older than me brother" Harry laughed quietly

"Don't call me Sammy" the man mumbled as he opened his green eyes wearily

"Hey, Samsquatch, you're supposed to be resting" Harry said as he ran his hand tenderly over his older brother's head

"How the Hell can I rest with you making so much noise?" Sam asked irritably

"Sorry" Harry bowed his head and Sam batted at his hand

"Don't look like that, you know I'm not mad" he smiled tiredly up at his brother

"What happened to you anyway? Harry said it was a family emergency" Hermione asked, concerned about her friend's brother

Sam blushed slightly and Harry laughed "Sam got on the wrong side of an Echidna" Harry explained as Dean chuckled

"I hope you mean the think that looks like a hedgehog and not the magical creature kind" Remus looked worried

"Sorry to disappoint, but yeah, the magical kind" Harry laughed

"How the Hell can you laugh?" Remus yelled "Echidna spines are deadly poisonous!"

"Relax moony, we got them out and then Cas worked his Angel mojo to heal the poisoning" Harry said, they had already explained about Angels and Demons and the like.

"Well that's ok but still-" Remus began but was cut off by a loud banging at the door

"That'll be Jo" Harry said blithely

"You called Jo?" Sam asked

"Of course, she is your girlfriend, although it could be dad. Or Bobby" Harry said as he went to open the door

As he opened the door an angry female voice growled "where is he?" and Harry quickly replied "lounge" before a blonde woman with a half worried, half pissed look on her face ran into the room, her bare feet grubby as if she had run across the front yard barefoot

"She took off her shoes in the car" another woman's voice could be heard now, talking to Harry "How's he doin'?"

"We got the spines out and Castiel pulled his Angel mojo, a good night's rest and he should be fine" Harry said as he led the other woman into the room, she had brown hair and brown eyes and was a bit older than the first woman, though it was clear they were Mother and daughter

"Hello Auntie Ellen" Hermione said and everyone present looked at her

"Hermione Jean what are you doing here?" Ellen said, looking at her niece in surprise

"Visiting a friend" Hermione pointed at Harry

"Winchester!" Ellen yelled and grabbed Harry by the back of his collar as he tried to make a run for the kitchen "explain, now"

"Gah!" he yelped as he was suddenly strangled by his shirt "Never touched her, never had feelings for her, I think of her as a sister!" he gasped out and Ellen let him go as a young blond boy, maybe a year older than Harry, walked into the room

"That's better, hey Adam" Ellen said but kept a close eye on Harry as he leant against the arm of the corner sofa

"Just my luck huh? Ladies and gentlemen," Harry said, holding an invisible glass high, "a toast! To the Winchesters, cursed as we are with the shittyest fucking luck in all of Christendom" he scowled

"Hear hear!" Dean, Sam and Adam toasted with their own non-existent glasses

"I'll drink to that" came a voice as two older men entered, Ron recognised them from the painting over the fireplace and from a few of the other pictures he had seen around the house

"Dad!" Harry laughed and ran to hug one of the men; he had scruffy black hair with a beard and moustache liberally streaked with gray and brown eyes

"Hey little Dracula" the man smiled down at Harry and ruffled his hair affectionately

"John" Ellen nodded to him

"Hey Ellen, figured you'd be here" John said as Harry let go of him and smiled

"Hey ya idjit, what about me?" the other man said, he was a brunet with blue eyes and was slightly balding with a beard and moustache like John's; in fact the two could have been brothers.

"Hey Bobby" Harry hugged the older man and smiled as he too ruffled the teen's hair.

Looking at John you could really see now that he was Harry's dad, it was obvious that John Winchester and James Potter actually looked a little alike, both with black hair and quite pale, if you looked you could even see a similarity between Harry and John in the shape of their noses, chins and cheekbones. It was clear that the four boys were John's sons.

"I guess we've got a house full for Lucifer's Night" Harry smiled, Ron could see that the idea made the shorter boy extremely happy

"Looks like it, especially with Cas' brothers and sister and Crowley being in town for the holiday" Sam said from the couch.

"Aww Hell, Crowley's gonna be here?" Bobby looked annoyed

"Don't worry Balthazar's gonna be here too so you don't have to worry about 'the picture' showing up all over town again" Harry made air quotes and snickered evilly

"If you even mention that damn picture again I swear I'm gonna-" Bobby growled

"Jeeze Singer, chill out for a sec would ya?" came a voice from the doorway into the kitchen

"Hey Gabriel you're early" Harry smiled but suddenly his expression darkened as he looked at Gabriel's feet, he still had his shoes on

"Oops!" Gabriel said and his shoes suddenly disappeared and they heard two thuds from the hall

"This close" Harry said threateningly and held up a hand showing his forefinger and thumb almost touching and then smiled and hugged the taller (barely) man who sighed with relief and patted the teen's head as he pulled away

"Kid's huggier than a cupid" another blond man chuckled as he came into the room from the hall

"Luci!"

"Gah!" the man fell backwards onto the floor as Harry threw himself across the room and landed on his chest

"Me and Lucifer decided to come over early" Gabriel said as Remus and Sirius looked over at their godson and the older man who were sprawled on the floor

"Yay!" Harry squealed as he sat up on Lucifer's chest and clapped excitedly

"What. The. Hell?" Ron said, looking like the world had suddenly turned upside down

"Sorry about that" Harry suddenly switched on them again as he stood up and offered a hand to the older man

"Bipolar's a bitch huh?" Lucifer laughed

"Why yes my dear Clarice" he said and made a noise by sucking air through his teeth so that it sounded like hissing before he was cut off by a slap to the back of the head from John

"Don't start with that _Silence of the Lambs_ crap again" he said with a glare

"Oh I'm sorry, I could you repeat that? I couldn't hear you over the voices in my head" Harry said sarcastically and propped his ears forward

"Um, someone going to fill us in here?" Sirius asked worriedly

"Oh, Harry has bipolar disorder, schizophrenia and multiple personality" Sam explained as calmly as if he was explaining that one plus one equals two

"Actually they call dissociative identity these days, and I'm also borderline obsessive compulsive as well" Harry smiled innocently as he went to lean against the archway into the kitchen

"Ok, that's not worrying at all" Sirius said awkwardly

"He's Hannibal Lecter" Dean said with a small laugh

"That's pushing it a bit, he can't help it" Hermione said kindly

"No, he's right, Harry is literally Hannibal Lecter" Sam said, "in every single possible way" he rolled his eyes

_Non Timebo Mala_

_Author's Notes_

Oh I am evil aren't I? Don't worry; the explanation of what Sam means by this (and Ron and Hermione's reactions) will be in chapter four. Till then, ta ta for now!


	4. Demons and Cannibals

"No, he's right, Harry is literally Hannibal Lecter" Sam said, "in every single possible way" he rolled his eyes

"Err, when you say _every _way…" Hermione tailed off

"Ok, hold on a second. Can someone explain to those of us who don't spend a large amount of time in the muggle world who Hannibal Lecter is?" Ron asked

"Oh I know who that is, Lilly made us sit through _Silence of the Lambs_ once. Hannibal Lecter is a character from a series of muggle films, you know moving picture stuff?" Sirius explained, Ron nodded; Harry had made him sit through a few muggle films in his time

"Right, in these films Hannibal Lecter is a Doctor turned serial killer who eats his vic…tims" Remus said and as he finished his sentence the earlier statement about Harry being like Lecter in every way finally clicked

"So this Hannibal Lecter character is a cannibal?" Ron asked uncomfortably

"Yes, that's about right" Remus said and swallowed nervously

"So, when you say Harry is like Hannibal in every way?" Sirius said to Sam while still keeping an eye on his godson out of the corner of his eye

"Don't worry, I never ate anyone who didn't have it coming" Harry chuckled

"You are such a creep" Gabriel said disgustedly

"Oh shut up, I can't help it," Harry said and batted at the Archangel playfully, "Oh! I just remembered" he went into the kitchen as he spoke

"Remembered what?" Jo asked

"I still have half a left calf left, or is it a right calf left? Left left? Right left?" he said as he brought a Tupperware container into the room with him "Left right, right left, left right left" he mumbled absentmindedly as he pulled the tub open and picked up a piece of the contents with his fingers, staring dazedly into space

"Harry?" Gabriel clicked his fingers in front of the younger's face

"Huh?" Harry seemed to some back to himself "oops, I went off on one again didn't I? There I go again, vocabulary salad anyone?" he laughed as he popped the piece of clearly raw meat into his mouth, Hermione retched and Ron looked on, disgusted, as the young cannibal picked up a second piece

"Mate, I can live with the flesh eating psychopath thing but can you at least cook the stuff first? You could get all sorts of nasty stomach problems from eating raw meat" he said as Harry put the second piece in his mouth, the younger male's fingers and lips stained red from the blood

"Sorry, babe. Don't worry about stomach bugs and that crap though; I've never had any kind of adverse reaction, maybe all the weirdness about me from my parents makes me immune or something, I dunno" he said as he finished the last of the meat from the bowl and tipped it up so as to drink the bloody runoff. Hermione retched and clapped a hand over her face "Kitchen sink" Harry said simply and she ran past him to empty her stomach

"I'll hold her hair for her" Gabriel said kindly and followed her

"I hate seeing people throw up, it's disgusting" Harry said, licking bits of someone off of his hands like a cat cleaning its paws

"Hypocrite" Adam laughed as Ron walked over to Harry and put his arms round him

"You are a disgusting monster, but because I love you I'm willing to look past all that because I know you're a good person, er, **very** deep down" Ron said

"And that, Ladies and germs, is true love" Harry said with a smile and kissed Ron on the lips, the taller teen's blue eyes widened with shock and he pushed Harry back

"**That** however, is where I draw the line. Don't kiss me when you've just eaten" he said, sounding like something was trying to climb up his throat

"Not the kind of thing a girl who's just discovered her best friend is a cannibal wants to hear from said cannibal's boyfriend" Hermione said as she came back into the room

"Sorry, you ok?" Harry asked kindly and she nodded as Ron accepted the glass of water Gabriel handed him

"Sink's free" the Archangel said with a smirk

"No, just the glass of water for me thanks" the red head took a mouthful and swished it around in his mouth for a second before swallowing "Ugh" he pulled a face

"Just a tip for the future, no tongues" Gabriel patted him on the shoulder and Ron look terrified, as if the thought had only just occurred to him, Harry on the other hand, rolled his eyes and looked annoyed

"One time! One time I bit someone and now you mention it to every boyfriend" he hit Gabriel over the head with the Tupperware bowl

"When you say he bit someone, how bad are we talking?" Ron asked quietly

"There was just a little blood, he didn't take it right off" Gabriel said

"Gabe!" Harry's irritated voice came from the kitchen as they heard running water and the sounds of cupboards being opened

"Sorry" the Archangel rolled his eyes

"I heard that!" the younger man said "dammit! Dean, where did you hide the bloody bleach?"

"Cupboard next to the bin, behind the Leviathan killer" the older Winchester called back

"Leviathan killer?" Remus asked

"Borax" Hermione said at the same time as Sam

"How do you know that?" Sam asked the younger girl

"Supernatural books by Carver Edlund" she said with a guilty smile

"Oh no! She's a fangirl" Adam groaned "Harry you've tainted our house, you let a fangirl in"

"What does that have to do with you guys?" she asked confused

"Hermione" Harry stuck his head around the door, he was back in his apron again and wearing marigolds with a bottle of bleach in his hand, "four brothers called Dean, Sam, Adam and Harry, driving around the lower 48 in a Chevy Impala, killing monsters" he said and looked at her with raised eyebrows

"Oh my Chuck!" she said, using the traditional supernatural fan translation of oh my God, "The books are based on you guys!" she looked at Harry and blushed

"Duh" the boy said

"But the Harry in the story isn't a cannibal and he doesn't have all those psychological disorders" Hermione looked confused

"No, Chuck left out the fact that I'm bat shit crazy 'cause he thought it made my character too much of a Gary Stu" Harry laughed and went back to scrubbing out the sink

"Gary Stu?" Ron asked

"A male character that can do anything and is everything and is just so ridiculously good at everything that they're hideously unrealistic, the mass of implausible talents and likeableness weaken the story. The female equivalent is a Mary Sue, the male version is also sometimes called a Marty Stu but less often" she explained

"Ok, I guess a character like Harry in any story would fit that" Remus laughed

"Hey!" Harry yelled from the kitchen

"I think Chuck has plans to introduce the cannibal thing as Harry's 'Winchester dark side' though" Sam said

"Ahh! Dude! Spoiler warning!" Hermione yelled

"Whoa, sorry!" he said and held up his hands in surrender

"What's a 'Winchester dark side'?" Sirius asked

"Well in the story, every so often one of the main characters goes through something which leaves them with this horrible dark secret that's kept a secret from the rest of the characters, like in the fourth series of the books there was Sam with his Demon blood addiction as well as Dean's ten Hell years torturing souls the way he was tortured for the previous thirty" Hermione said

"Holy cow, how does the forty years thing work though?" Ron asked

"Forty years in Hell in four months up here in human land" Dean explained

"Exactly, sorry if I'm dredging up painful memories here by the way" Hermione said

"It's no big deal, we're used to them by now" Sam said as Dean and Adam nodded by his side

"Ok, and then Adam served as Michael's vessel in series five, which technically counts as a dark side because Michael and most of the Angels were sort of the bad guys of season five" Hermione said

"Oh ok, but what about Harry?" Remus asked

"Well Harry Winchester in the books hasn't had a dark side yet, but we're just starting series nine* now and he's been acting strange in the first couple of books of the new series so that may be Carver Edlund starting to introduce Harry's 'dark side' because the way he does the dark sides of the Winchesters is that the readers don't find out until the other characters do" Hermione said

"I haven't read the latest series yet, how has Harry been acting weird?" Sam asked

"Well, Spoiler Warning" she said, making a banner gesture in the air as she spoke, "he's been disappearing at odd times, leaving the motels at night, having to leave the room when they go to check on the bodies of victims of supernatural stuff for example" Hermione sat back on the couch as she was talking

"Yeah, that sounds like traditional Chuck" Sam said

"Why do you keep calling him Chuck?" Hermione asked

"Because Carver Edlund is a pen name, his real name is Chuck Shirley" Sam explained

"Like the prophet that turned out to be God's vessel in series four and five?" Hermione asked

"The very same" a voice answered from behind them

"Oh my-" Hermione stopped herself because she knew who she was looking at; Carver Edlund, alias Chuck Shirley, Aka God himself

"Always a pleasure to meet a fan" he smiled, "and please, just Chuck will do"

"Ok" the brunette squeaked

"Oh for Chuck's sake!" Harry yelled from the other room as a loud bang and a splash reached their ears

"You ok?" Chuck asked

"Yeah, hey Chucky" Harry said as he came into the room, soaked through and dripping with an off white, watery substance and reeking of bleach with a disgruntled expression on his face

"You have no right to call me that" the taller man said with a smile

"Oh haha" Harry said sarcastically as he coughed slightly

"What happened to you?" Sirius asked him

"Damn bleach bottle blew up in my face" Harry grumbled as he wiped his face

"That's what happens when you put a plastic bottle full of a flammable liquid next to a heat source" Gabriel laughed

"He's scrubbing out the sink, how is that a heat source?" Remus asked

"You've obviously never felt the heat coming off of Harry when he's attacking a metal sink with a piece of steel wool the size of a tea plate" Lucifer smirked

"Go to Hell" Harry grumbled and stalked off upstairs to change out of his bleach soaked clothes

"Been there, done that" the King of Hell laughed

"Is it always like this?" Hermione asked

"No, it's usually much worse" Chuck said with a roll of his eyes

"It's getting late, we've literally been talking all day and those of us capable of sleep should really get some" Sam said and heaved himself out of the loveseat

"Oh, that's why Harry called you Samsquatch" Ron said, looking up at the towering form of his boyfriend's brother

"Yeah" Sam said "Come on, we better get you guys off to bed" he gestured with his un-bandaged arm and the four wizards followed him upstairs

"Well, night folks" Dean said as he and Castiel went into the third room round from the top of the stairs, just as Harry was exiting the room at the top of the stairs

"Hey, Ron can have the guest room on this floor, Hermione and my two dog-fathers can take the ones upstairs" Harry laughed at his own bad joke

"Very funny" Remus rolled his eyes and Sam led him, Sirius and Hermione upstairs

"Oh, wait. I haven't got any pyjamas" Hermione said

"Hold on, I'll lend you something of Harryetta's" Harry said

"Thanks" she smiled

"You won't be saying that when he brings out one of Harryetta's nightwear sets" Sam laughed

"Why?"

"Let's just say she's no shrinking violet" he said as Harry came back with the sort of white nightgown that vampire victims always seem to be wearing in horror movies

"Oh, I see your point" she said

"Sorry, it's the most modest thing she has" Harry said apologetically

"It'll do, I should have thought to bring some stuff with me" she said

"That's ok, I'll have Gabe pick up yours and Ron's trunks from school tomorrow" Harry smiled and the three followed Sam up to the next floor

"Ok so where am I then?" Ron asked looking over at Harry who had a rather predatory look on his face, "Er, Harry? Love?" the taller teen hastily backed up as his shorter lover ran his tongue hungrily across his teeth, the raven haired cannibal chuckled darkly as Ron suddenly found his back quite literally against the wall.

Placing his hands either side of Ron's head, Harry lent in close until his lips were right beside Ron's ear, the taller boy shivering in fear and making small squeaking noises as his breath came in short gasps. Smiling and running his tongue across his teeth once more, Harry allowed his lips to brush the other wizard's ear as he said "room in the corner love" and pulled away as Ron's legs gave way and he collapsed on the floor at Harry's feet

"You bloody bastard, I thought you were going to eat me" the red head gasped, glaring up at his lover angrily

"Maybe later babe, for now you need some sleep" Harry smiled and pulled the taller male to his feet and pushed him in the direction of the right door

"That's got to be the smallest bloody bedroom- oh" he said as he realised the room continued around the corner and was not, as he had first thought, crammed into the two foot wide space indicated by the door.

The room was light and airy and looked out over the front yard. The walls were a deep crimson and a red and black bedspread covered the double bed and a mirror hung on the wall behind the door with a closet opposite the door. A pair of beside tables with scarlet shaded lamps stood either side of the bed which had a black metal frame with a black rug at the end of the bed. A black wooden chest of drawers stood against the closet wall with a TV perched on top next to the large picture window (clear glass, not stained) on either side of which hung dark crimson silk curtains with a black trim.

"Nice" Ron said

"It's the principle guest bedroom, it's supposed to be nice" Harry said, wrapping his arms around Ron's waist from behind "you think this is nice, you should see my room; Queen size bed, mirrors on the ceiling" he pressed a gentle kiss to Ron's neck and left the taller boy to try and remember how to breathe normally.

_Non Timebo Mala_

_Author's Notes_

* yes I know the Supernatural books stopped at series five and I know that the show is only on series eight but I wanted a way to tie the books into the story without interfering to much with cannon, so the books are on series nine, I will make a list of the twenty one books in Supernatural, series 9 at some point in the story (ask me nicely I may even make a series of stories on here for each one).

Yes, Harry is a clinically insane cannibal; I just wanted to give Harry a dark side that was different to the usual 'Harry's an abused kid who self harms' rubbish that I read so often, Harry wouldn't hurt himself if he was already in pain, he'd turn that pain on others because that's just the sort of thing his schizophrenia would cause him to do. His bipolar is why his behaviour is all over the place in this and even though we haven't seen his lovely split personality yet, we will in future chapters so stay tuned.

I seriously hope you guys like this story, it just came out of nowhere and it's been eating away at me (LOL, I made a funny). Next chapter will introduce the other Angels and, naturally, Crowley, who I'm sure Sirius will get along famously with **insert sarcasm here**.


	5. Witches and Crossroads

Harry smiled as he pushed open the door of Ron's room, the breakfast tray balanced against his chest

"Ron? Babe, time to wake up love" he whispered in the red head's ear as he set the tray on the nightstand, Ron mumbled in his sleep and rolled over so that Harry was faced with the pale expanse of the taller boy's lightly freckled back

"Sweetheart, it's time to get up" Harry said softly, leaning over and kissing his boyfriend lightly on the side of the neck though even this didn't wake the other wizard, Harry finally smirked and braced his right arm on the far side of the bed and leant down and gently nibbled on Ron's ear

Ron let out a squawk and bolted up. Or he would have, if Harry hadn't put his hand over the ginger's mouth and pinned him to the mattress.

"Calm down, it's only me" Harry laughed as he removed his hand

"That's what I was afraid of" Ron gasped as Harry slid to the side of the bed

"Very funny, but I've already had breakfast, and here's yours by the way" he said as he set the tray across Ron's knees and leant in for a kiss, though the taller boy pulled back "I had cornflakes" he said, knowing why the other had pulled away

"Oh ok, trying to fatten me up are you?" Ron laughed as he looked at the ridiculously large amount of food on the plate

"Funny" Harry said dryly "but no, you eat like Castiel when the Horseman of Famine's in town" the young hunter laughed

"If you say so babe" the blue eyed boy said as he inspected the meat on his plate

"Its bacon dumbass, I'm not stupid enough to pull the traditional 'welcome to the Winchesters' prank on you on your first day" Harry laughed and kissed Ron on the cheek

"'Welcome to the Winchesters prank'?" Ron asked worriedly

"Yeah, I've pulled it on everyone. The other hunters, my brothers and dad, Bobby, the Angels and Demons. The best one was Chuck though" the smaller teen laughed

"What happened?" Ron asked as he started eating his breakfast

"We were throwing a birthday party for Sammy, a garden party you know; pool, music and, naturally, a BBQ" Harry smirked evilly "I warned everyone else that the blue plate was the one with my special meat on it but I told them not to tell Chuck"

"Oh no" Ron groaned

"Yes, I'm there at the grill and Chuck comes over, he knows that I'm likely to have put the long pig on a separate plate to the normal meat" Harry said

"Long pig?"

"Human flesh, so he says to me 'Harry? Which one's' pointing to the plates, and I said 'red one Chuck' in an absent minded way so as to make it seem like I hadn't really registered what he'd said" Harry laughed

"Oh God" Ron rolled his eyes

"So I kept an eye on him and I waited until he'd eaten most of it and then I went over and I put on this shocked look, and I said 'Chuck, which plate did you get that meat from?' and he said, the blue one" Harry chuckled evilly

"You sick bastard" Ron laughed

"So then I said, 'oh crap! Chuck I thought you were asking which one was the normal meat, the blue plate is the long pig' at which point he picks up his napkin and spits out his mouthful and puts down the piece he was holding and gives me this look and says 'you did that deliberately' and I just said 'so much for omniscient' and ran off back to the BBQ" Harry laughed as Ron finished his breakfast

"You are pure evil" Ron said

"My Mother was the vessel of the Archangel of death and my Father was possessed by the King of the Crossroads Demons when I was conceived, I'm about as evil as can be achieved without being the Anti-Christ" Harry said

"You know what, I'm sure there's a muggle kid's story about a witch that tempted kids with sweets and then ate them" Ron said

"Hansel and Gretel, yeah. I played that witch in a stage play once, well, Harryetta did" Harry said

"Really?"

"You betcha sugar" came a girl's voice from behind them, turning around, Ron saw a girl who was essentially a female Harry.

She had the same scruffy black hair and large green eyes as his best friend but her hair was longer, to the top of her thighs, and loosely curled. She was curvy with the biggest breasts Ron had ever seen and if that wasn't provocative enough she was wearing a purple nightgown that was only not see through at the top where it covered her chest, the rest was transparent sheer silk that fell to her ankles but was open with a slit up the front which stopped at her breast line where it was decorated with a purple bow and matching pearl button, the skirt had delicate gold embroidery around the hem and the entire nightgown was covered in gold glitter that glistened in the morning light as she lay on her side with her head propped up on her hand and her feet where clad in purple silk slippers.

"Now you see why the one I gave Hermione was the most modest nightgown Hetta has" Harry laughed as his female self reached over a slender hand and pushed Ron's mouth closed with a single finger

"Keep it closed darlin' or I might be tempted to put my tongue in it" she blew the taller boy a kiss and pulled away

"Harryetta put some clothes on love" Harry said

"Oh, but you like this one" she said purred as she leant towards him and kissed him passionately, the two moaning slightly as she carded her fingers through his hair

"Slut" he said playfully as he pulled away

"Tease" she replied seductively as she pushed him sharply back

Ron made a slight choking sound at the sight and the two turned to look at him as if suddenly remembering they had an audience

"Yes dear, we do because I know that's what you're wondering" Harryetta smiled and clicked her fingers, her clothes changed so that she was now wearing a black leather dress that barely covered her ass with silk cap sleeves with white pearls sewn into the silk and a single strap that looped around her neck and was stitched in place under her arms. She was also wearing a pair of black leather fingerless gloves and her hair was styled with a plaited section along the centre parting and a pair of plaits down either side of her hair with loose sections over her shoulders.

"Much better" Harry said and Ron looked at him "trust me; by her standards this is better"

"If you say so, although Remus and Sirius are going to have a fit when they see her dressed like that" Ron said, rolling his eyes

"Perhaps, but you don't mind do you?" Harryetta said as she leant over him, hands braced either side of him

"Not in the slightest" he said absentmindedly, his eyes irresistibly drawn to her very visible cleavage

"Just get dressed, Gabe dropped your trunk off earlier" Harry said as he pulled Harryetta off the bed by her hair sharply

"Oh I love it when you're forceful like this" Harryetta groaned, pushing herself against her male self seductively

"Don't push your luck sister, or I will have to get rough with you" he said harshly as he pushed her towards the door, his fingernails digging into her bare arms sharply

"Oh yes please" she leant her head back and bit at his jaw line

"Go downstairs Harryetta" he rolled his eyes as he kicked her sharply in the back, sending her flying through the door onto the landing, judging by the resounding crash she had fallen over the banister onto the stairs below "see you downstairs babe" he smiled back over his shoulder at Ron who was still laying as though frozen, staring at the door as Harry left and closed it behind him

"Bloody Hell" Ron whispered

_Non Timebo Mala_

In the kitchen, there was a sudden resounding crash from the hall.

"Harryetta's home from work" Sam said from where he stood, drinking a coffee and reading the local paper, just then, a girl who looked like a female Harry and was dressed like something out of _Busty Asian Beauties_ stumbled into the room, looking a little dishevelled

"Damn I love it when he's all riled like this in the morning" she said as she vaulted over the breakfast bar and stood back so that she couldn't be seen from the doorway, holding onto the inside of the cupboard door that was just at the same height as her head

"Where have you hidden yourself now bitch?" came Harry's angry voice as they heard him stomping up the hall, just as he entered the kitchen, the girl swung the cupboard door open sharply and it smashed into his face, knocking him onto the floor

"Right here asshole" he smiled innocently as she shut the door

"You'll pay for that" he hissed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and glared at her

"Can you two keep the S and M to a minimum when we have guests please?" Sam said

"I take it this is the Harryetta that Courtney mentioned yesterday?" Hermione asked as Harry stood up

"You bet" Harryetta said, hopping up to sit on the countertop, only to give a small scream as Harry yanked her sharply backwards by the neck strap on her dress so that she ended up landing painfully on the floor with her legs in the air

"Are they always like this?" Remus asked concernedly

"In public yeah, in private they're even worse" Dean said as he came in the back door

"Dear God" Remus said

"But why are they so…" Hermione left the question hanging

"Evil? They get it from their dad" John said with a laugh

"I hope you mean yourself and not James" Sirius said angrily

"Sorry, guess I should have explained. James wasn't himself when Harry was conceived" John said

"Yeah, he was you" Sirius laughed

"No I mean he was possessed by a Demon at the time" John said

"What?" Remus asked

"Yeah, the King of the Crossroads Demons*, you'll meet him later" John said

"Holy shit, how did that happen?" Sirius swore

"He and Lilly were over here after that dark wizard and I was hunting the Demon so we agreed to work together. The Demon realised that James would be a better host and traded in without any of us realising, it wasn't until later when the guy tried to kill me that we realised what had happened but by then the damage was already done" John explained, gesturing to the 'twins' who were now sat on the counter pulling a hung congress*2 with Harryetta on Harry's lap

"So they technically have three fathers" Sirius said

"Yeah, but here's the kicker, they also have two moms" John said

"What? How?" Hermione asked

"well we didn't know at the time but for the previous six months Lilly had been an active Angel vessel, when the Demon possessing James went postal, she stood up to him and threatened the Demon out of him, since she didn't want to kill the host by performing an Angel's exorcism" John explained "but the two of them spoke to each other for a minute before the Demon left James' body and we found out that Lilly was the vessel for the Archangel Azrael and had been for almost half a year. His last words before he left James was that she, Azrael, had better hop that her vessel didn't get preggers. Apparently the two of them had, you know, back in the club while James was still polyjuiced as me and while he was possessed"

"So Harry's half Demon?" Hermione asked worriedly

"And half Angel, it's a rare creature known as a Krysina; half Angel and half Demon. That's why I'm so fucked up in the head" Harry said, by this point Ron had joined them, "doesn't help that my Mother's Mother was a vampire either, and a Succubus at that"

"So who's this King of the Crossroads Demons that made you screwy?" Sirius asked, he was going to give this asshole a piece of his mind

"That would be me" said a voice as a man with black hair and brown eyes entered the kitchen

"Hiya Crowley" Harryetta said with a smile

"Hello Princess" Crowley said giving her a hug with his free arm, the other was holding onto a drinks cooler. Harry and Harryetta suddenly froze and leant towards it, their noses twitching as they sniffed the air excitedly.

"What's in the box?" Dean asked

"A present for my favourite little Krysini*3" Crowley put the cooler on the breakfast ban and popped the top "fresh from Alistair's division" he said and pulled two hearts out of the cooler which he gave to the two of them, they both smiled innocently and then tore into their 'presents', the others in the room either disgusted or disinterested.

"They're so big" Harryetta said as she came up, flesh and blood smeared across her lips

"This batch came from a couple of Demon dealers who asked for new hearts because theirs didn't work right; Alistair thought you'd appreciate the irony" Crowley smiled as another man came up behind him, he was blond with blue eyes

"Hi Balthazar" Harryetta said, a piece of heart hanging from her teeth as she smiled at him

"Hello Moriel" he replied with a smile

"Moriel?" Hermione asked

"Our Angel name, it also doubles as our Demon name" the other girl explained as she licked her fingers clean

"Oh, I see" Hermione said

"So you're Crowley?" Sirius growled

"I am, and you are?" the Demon said disinterestedly

"Sirius Black" he replied threateningly

"Oh yes, the dog-father" Crowley laughed

"Watch it soulless" Sirius said angrily

"Sirius don't be stupid, he's a Demon, he'd squash you like a bug" Harryetta said "and Crowley?" she added to the Demon

"Yes love?" he asked

"Harry already made that joke last night"

"Oh, never mind" he shrugged as the doorbell rang, playing what sounded like the theme tune from the Supernatural sitcom from _Changing Channels_, sometimes Hermione was glad that Carver Edlund had sold the TV rights for his books to CW, because she would have no idea what that song was supposed to sound like otherwise.

"I'll get it!" Harryetta said happily as she slid off the counter and ran up the hall to the door, opening it, it was revealed to be Courtney and three other girls "Hey girls!" she squealed and hugged them.

The tallest of the three was a fashionably dressed girl with thick brown hair, large hazel eyes, thick, dark eyelashes and freckles and was wearing a pink top with matching blazer jacket, white jeans and pink heels.

The next was the same height as Courtney but she was a pale blonde with pale blue eyes and a pair of glasses with ice blue frames. She was wearing a dark blue off the shoulder top with lighter horizontal stripes, blue stonewash jeans and black boots and a silver neck chain.

The other was a shorter girl with short honey gold hair and light green eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved purple blouse with lace trimmed cuffs with a matching waistcoat that had a gold string tie and a long floaty skirt; she had a gold beaded belt on that matched the three bangles on each wrist and her gold slippers. She was also wearing a purple glass amulet on a gold chain.

All five girls, Remus noticed, had a silver charm bracelet with five charms on their left wrist. Friendship bracelets he assumed.

"So, are you ready for the big event?" the shorter blonde was asking Harryetta as they came out to the kitchen

"Are you kiddin'? I've been ready since last week, we just have to get the decorations done" Harryetta said as she hopped back onto the breakfast bar

"Awesome, I love the big Lucifer's night flyover" the brunette smiled

"You would Firebird" the short blonde laughed "oh, hello" she added as she spotted the four wizards

"Oh, guys, this is Remus, Sirius, Hermione and Ron" Harry said, pointing the four out as Harryetta disappeared

"Cool, great to meet you. Where'd Atty go?" the brunette asked

"Fuck knows, but she'll be back, she never stays gone for long. Anywho, guys, this is Mary-May, Georgina and Isabelle, you already know Courtney" he said with a laugh, pointing out the brunette, taller blonde and shorter blonde

"Nice to meet you" the taller blonde, Georgina said with a kind smile

"Are you staying for the big party?" the shorter blonde, Isabelle asked

"Party?" Hermione asked

"The Morningstar Ball, the big Halloween party in town. They shut down Main Street and have a stage with a DJ in the parking lot off Proctor Street, costumes are mandatory but it's a load of fun" Mary-May, the brunette explained

"And the witches' flyover is always awesome" Isabelle said

"You would say that, you're in it" Adam laughed

"Oh you just wait, it's gonna be awesome this year" Harry said with a smile

"What is the witches' flyover?" Hermione asked

"A broom display" Harry smiled

"In front of the whole town?"

"Yeah, everybody's in the know about magic and the like" he answered

"And they're ok with it?" Remus asked

"Yeah, there's a few who either don't know or who aren't happy but most are aware and alright with it, we have special permission from the mayor for the flyover so we don't have to worry about that" Harry explained

"Ok, different" Remus said

"Well, we'd better get the decorations down from the attic if we want to be ready before Lucifer's night" Sam said as he stood up

"Ok Sam" Harry smiled and led the way upstairs to get the decorations.

_Non Timebo Mala_

_Author's Notes._

* Yes, Crowley was possessing James Potter when Harry was conceived, I just thought it would make a good explanation for why Harry's so psycho in this story.

*2 Hung congress is a sex position, I thought it appropriate for the way Harry and Harryetta are with one another; they hurt and torture each other because they love each other, which is what Demons do. For a Demon pain=pleasure. Since in this story Lilly's Mother was a Succubus (the vampire kind not the Demon kind), it makes sense that they would be like this with each other.

If anyone asks about the Aunt Petunia issue, it's simple; Lilly is Petunia's **half sister**, they have the same Father but different mothers, Petunia's Mother was killed in a car crash and her Father sought solace in Lilly's Mother and because Lilly's maternal grandfather was a demonic Incubus, Lilly ended up a witch even though she was more vampiric Succubus than demonic.

*3 Krysini is the plural of Krysina. A Krysina is a half Angel, half Demon. Since Lilly had partially demonic blood it may have dampened the Azrael's ability to sense that Crowley was possessing James which is why Lilly didn't realise that her husband was possessed.

I know people are gonna ask about how Harry's bloodline works so I'll simplify it for you.

James Potter was polyjuiced to look like John Winchester.

James Potter was possessed by Crowley.

Lilly Potter was acting as vessel to the Archangel Azrael.

Lilly Potter's Mother was a vampire, specifically a Succubus.

Lilly Potter's maternal grandmother was also a Succubus of vampiric origin.

Lilly Potter's maternal grandfather was an Incubus of demonic origin.

Lilly Potter's Father came from one of the bloodlines suitable for becoming an Angel's vessel, specifically the bloodline of Mary Magdaleine.

Put all this together and Harry has James Potter, John Winchester and Crowley as fathers, Lilly Potter and the Archangel Azrael as mothers, a vampire for a grandmother and a Demon for a great grandfather.

That's as simple as I can make it, so I hope it makes sense.


	6. Nightmares and Vessels

_Author's Note_ Just to warn folks, **there is smut later in this chapter, guy on guy stuff, so be warned! There is also guy on girl **(virtual cookies for whoever guesses who that is) **near the same time so if you hate that crap either stop reading now, or (if there's another chapter after this by the time you're reading it), skip to the next chapter!**

Also, in response to the Guest who said _:Hate to be Voldemort when Harry's parents/uncles/aunts visit!_ Yes, old Mouldyshorts is well and truly screwed; I plan to write this at some point.

Ok? Ok, read on peoples.

_Non Timebo Mala_

It took about three hours to get the decorations down from the attic. The attic was a vast space full of shelves covered in all sorts of things and there was an area that was caged in, Harry said that it was where they kept the maximum security items, safely locked away in curse boxes. There were three windows with benches underneath at the far end of the room that looked out over the front yard.

Now the four wizards and the motley collection of Angels, Demons, hunters and humans were to be found scattered around the house, hanging decorations (and moving the breakable ornaments out of the way).

"Where does this go babe?" Ron asked Harry, holding up a skeleton. Harry looked down at him from where he stood on the stairs, winding fake barbed wire around the banister.

"It hangs from the hook above the kitchen door love" he said, pointing at the small hook that jutted out from just above the lintel

"Oh right, thanks" he smiled and reached up to hang the skeleton "That thing's bloody realistic though, it's not real is it?" he looked at the young cannibal, he wouldn't really put anything past the boy at this point

"Of course not you silly goose" Harryetta said with a laugh as she kissed him on the cheek as she passed with a bag of groceries. Even though Lucifer's Night wasn't until the day after tomorrow, the Winchesters always threw a party of their own the day before and so Harryetta had been out to the local grocery store to get the relevant food items.

"Thank God, oops" he said as Chuck poked his head out of the lounge door (Ron was getting good at thinking in American)

"Nut," Harryetta called him and rolled her eyes before continuing back to the kitchen with the bag

"So what's with this party anyway? Who's coming?" he asked as he followed her

"You will, no don't laugh" she said as he snickered "I didn't mean it that way Assbutt, you and the others are all gonna be there, the girls' families will be here, maybe a few other Angels and Demons who aren't here yet, a few members of the family and a few other friends of mine from around" she trod on his toes sharply as she turned around

"Ok, be cool to meet some more of your family, and you friends, hopefully there's a few more guys. I'm drowning in women around here" he laughed

"Hey!" came the collective voices of the other men in the building

"Let me rephrase that. I'm drowning in **teenage** women around here" he called out loudly, and it was true, all of Harry and Harryetta's friends in Drakes Branch seemed to be of the female persuasion, all the human, teenage ones at least. The other men in the building were all either Angels, Demons or older hunters.

"Most guys would sell their soul for that, and I should know" Crowley laughed as he came into the room, a toy windmill, of all things, tucked into his top pocket

"Very funny Pater*" Harryetta rolled her eyes as a great banging and scraping reached their ears

"If you damage the paintwork I'll string the pair of you up by your weenisses" she growled as she marched off up the hall

"Their what?" Ron asked Crowley

"That little bit of skin at the end of your elbow" the Demon said, rolling his sleeve up and pinching his own in demonstration

"Oh"

The two of them followed the pissed looking Krysina up the hall to see Balthazar and Gabriel struggling their way down the stairs with a coffin. Yes, an actual **coffin**. It wasn't a normal coffin, it had a glass lid and there was actually a body inside it.

"What the Hell is that?" Ron asked

"Coffin table" Gabriel huffed

"Very funny"

"No, it actually is, at Lucifer's Night we put the glass coffee table away and replace it with this" Harryetta said, jerking a thumb over her shoulder at the coffin which the two Angels had now managed to manhandle down the stairs (manhandle? Can you use that expression when referring to Angels? Or should you say Angel-handle or something?)

"And your friend under glass?" Ron asked, nodding at the perfect replica of Harryetta that lay, eyes wide open and vampire fangs extended, nestled in the crimson silk of the coffin cushions

"Oh yeah, a perfect copy of me, made of resin. Harry made it with me as his model" Harryetta said with a laugh as she lay on the floor next to it and imitated the pose of the fake vampiress. The likeness was uncanny, with very realistic glass eyes, red rather than green as Harryetta's eyes always changed colour when she 'vamped out'. The model was dressed in a black silk dress that was typical of Harryetta; more flesh than material, but still managed to look like royalty, which is of course exactly what she was.

Harry's grandmother had been a vampiric Succubus, the direct descendant of Sybaris; the first vampiric Succubus. In her family there was a certain tradition of always picking a name for the oldest daughter that started with the next letter in the alphabet, so Lilly's Mother had been named Kandra, because her Mother had been called Jezebel. Lilly's full name was actually Lilleana but she shortened it when she went to Hogwarts. This would have continued had Lilly Potter not broken from tradition in her first born son being a baby boy, as such she followed her husband's family naming tradition which was naming the baby after another member of the family and having the Father's name as a middle name. Harry was named for his paternal great grandfather.

The issue comes in the fact that Jezebel was actually Queen of the vampires, as her Mother had been before her and so on all the back to Sybaris herself. Kandra would have been next in line but for the fact that she predeceased her Mother; she sacrificed her life for her husband Jonah, Lilly's Father, when he was attacked by a rogue werewolf, thankfully avoiding being bitten, when Lilly was ten. As such, Lilly herself was then the last remaining heir to the vampiric throne but, as we all know, she died when Harry was a baby. Consequentially, Harry was now heir should his great grandmother Jezebel, affectionately known as 'Nana Bell', actually die.

"Nice work, I'll give you that" Ron smirked as the doorbell rang

"I'll get it" Hermione said and went to answer the door

There was a moment of silence as she opened the door and then they heard a woman's voice "well, speak up child, aren't you going to invite us in?"

"Nana Bell!" Harry and Harryetta cried in unison and rushed out to hug the older woman. She was tall and willowy with long white hair that he had pinned up at the top of her head. She was very pale, as to be expected of a vampire, and very beautiful. Surprisingly for a woman of at least four hundred, she was dressed in modern clothes, fashionable ones at that.

"Hello my dear ones, it's been too long" she held out her hands towards the younger vampires and the twins placed gentle kisses to her elegant fingers. Ron knew what this was about, having joined the ranks of the undead two years previously*2; vampires greeted one another differently depending on rank and gender.

A male vampire of any rank except royalty would bow to any vampire who was of higher rank than them, regardless of the other vampire's gender, but if the higher ranked kindred were female then the vampire would kiss their hand. A female in the same situation would curtsy and hold out her left hand, palm up, the higher ranking vampire would then graze their wrist. It was a show of dominance. The Royals did things differently though. A lower ranking member of the Royal family would kiss the hand of a higher ranked member, but then hold out their wrist in the same display of submissiveness, regardless of their own gender, before curling the offered hand back and placing a reverent kiss to the wound in respect to the elder (an elder among vampires is always higher ranked even if they're the same rank in the hierarchy).

It was this act that Harry and his female self now performed, placing a kiss to their left wrists.

"Ok, then" Remus mumbled, Queen Jezebel hissed at him, having only just spotted the werewolf in the room

"Grandmother, this is Remus Lupin; Mother and Father's friend from school" Harryetta said, stepping quickly in front of her

"Is that so? As you know Harryetta I usually have little patience with werewolves" Jezebel growled slightly as she said 'werewolves', "but as this one is the old friend of Lilleana's I shall tolerate him in respect to her memory" the taller woman had a rather strange accent, she spoke English fluently but the accent sounded off, as if it wasn't her first language.

"I assure you, I've only ever acted to protect Harry your Majesty and I would never harm him. Truth be known I see my condition as a curse" Remus looked at his feet

"Very well, as it is you were my granddaughter and her husband's friend and my great grandson see you as an Uncle, therefore I will tolerate you as best as I am able" she said

"German!" Sirius suddenly said

"Pardon?" Jezebel asked

"Sorry, your accent. I was trying to place it and it's just come to me. It's German isn't it?" Sirius explained, sounding nervous

"You must be Sirius Black" she said knowingly, with a small smile on her face "yes, my accent is what you would call German. I was born in what was then the Kingdom of Prussia in 1740, right in the middle of the Silesian wars. So I suppose technically I am German" she spoke with great pride about her past "It was the province of Westphalia in the provincial capital of Münster" she nodded as she sat down

"You'll have to forgive her, she does go on sometimes" said the man who had come in with her

"You'll have to forgive him, he is awfully imbecilic sometimes" she said in retaliation

"Here we go again, hello grandpa Lazarus" Harry smiled, Harryetta had disappeared again

"Hey little one, how's life?" Lazarus smiled down at him, his emerald eyes, so like Harry and Lilly's, twinkling kindly

"Not bad, still using the same old meat suit then?"

"Yeah, not that I would ever leave it, all we got left of Lilly and Kandra now" he smiled sadly, his red hair as vivid as his granddaughter's had been

"Nice to meet you" Ron said nervously

"And you must be Ronald Weasley," Lazarus Heartly grinned knowingly at the smaller redhead "Harry **always** talks about **you**" he gave a dark chuckle and waggled his eyebrows

"Gramps!" Harry admonished the older vampire

"Jeeze Lazarus, try and keep it PG13 would ya?" Dean laughed

"I'm a Demon Dean, it's the Angels that do the miracles" the green eyes turned black for a moment and Harry rolled his own at the older man's behaviour

"Well never mind that, let's just get this place finished ready for tomorrow" he shook his head as his arm slid possessively around Ron's waist.

_Non Timebo Mala_

Once the two were alone, Harry pulled Ron against him and kissed him passionately. The smaller vampire pushed him against the wall and ran his pale hands through red hair which was starting to get a bit long. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, hands wandering, Harry seemed determined to ensure that his own opalescent flesh rubbed against as much of Ron's as possible.

"Give me your wrist" Harry commanded as he pulled away, not needing any explanation, the red head pulled up his left sleeve and extended his arm towards his sire, the one who had changed him.

Harry gripped his lover's hand and forearm tightly and bit sharply into the thin flesh at Ron's pulse point.

"Ahh!" Ron gasped the sharp porcelain cutting into him while the chemicals in Harry's saliva stirred up his hormones to braking point. His head rolled back and hit the wall but he didn't care. All too soon, the shorter boy pulled away.

"It's been a while since you did that to me. Why'd you stop?" he panted, Harry's bite always had left him breathless, more so now that they were of the same kind than ever

"Anyone not clearly marked as out of bounds is fair game to the entire family. A point my dearest great grandfather has always been eager to exploit. You are marked as mine now, as such, he wouldn't dare touch you. I stopped because I don't want you coming before I do" the vampire Prince explained simply

"Fair enough, can we hurry it up though? I'm pitching more of a marquee than a tent here" Ron sighed as he slid his hands around the younger boy's waist

"If you insist" Harry dotted light butterfly kisses along the taller vampire's jaw line

"Hmm" Ron hummed contentedly "one thing though. What's was with the touchy-feely bit before that?"

"The bite would have been enough, but I thought I'd add in the flesh scent just to be on the same side" Harry smirked and nipped playfully at his boyfriend's ear

"Well I don't think you were quite thorough enough, maybe a little more skin contact would be better" Ron groaned at the sharp pressure on his ear lobe

"I think you may be right there love" Harry said as he pulled back and moved towards the bed.

They were in Harry's bedroom. Plush cream carpet, black walls with a strip of wood painted silver, at shoulder height and a large oak desk, inlayed with panels of black marble sat beneath the window. The window looked out over the back yard, black silk curtains framed it which fell to the floor and the entire west wall was covered in an immense book shelf, more shelves for CDs lined the wall next to the door, a strange sort of hanging chair hung from a chain in the ceiling, swinging freely and a walk in closet stood next to the vast Queen Size bed. More pillows than one person could possibly need were clustered at the headboard, which was an ornate gold affair with high posts. The pillows and sheets themselves were also black, silk with silver detail, the top and bottom borders a one inch band of silver silk with delicate embroidery across the expanse of dark silk. Harry's trunk stood on a low table at the foot of the bed. Unlike most of the other bedrooms (or so Ron assumed, not having seen much of the house yet), Harry's room had no mirror. There was no need for it. Because that was best feature of Harry's bedroom.

Mirrors. In. the. Ceiling.

Oh boy.

***WOOP WOOP! WARNING! SMUT ALERT!*******

Ron huffed as he yanked forward by his shirt and thrown onto the bed, the silk rippling under him. Harry let out a deep hissing growl and leapt on top of the red head. Ron smirked and hissed back. Two vampires could hold whole conversations in growls and hisses.

Harry ran his tongue across his teeth as his fangs lengthened and his eyes burned scarlet before he pinned Ron down and crushed their lips together in a fierce biting kiss. Ron moaned as their tongues battled for dominance, as usual, Harry won; Ron was just too far gone to fight back.

"Harry", a voice said from beside them, sounding pleading

"Dammit!" Harry growled as he pulled away to look at the new arrival "Harryetta, I am in the middle of something" he hissed at her

"I know" she whined "but I'm bored, can't you share? You always usually share wiv your widdle sister" she said in a baby voice, emeralds staring beseechingly into rubies as she pouted sweetly

"Not a bad idea actually" Harry narrowed his eyes shrewdly "what do you think babe?" he turned back to the slightly breathless red head under him, the raven had already got the taller boy's shirt off and was working on his pants as he spoke

"I-I um" he gulped, the thought of what was going to happen next was torture "why not" he squeaked

"Awesome" Harryetta smirked and her own eyes turned scarlet

"Let's do this" Harry said, and the two of them pounced, their teeth breaking through the skin of Ron's neck, leaving him a writhing, gasping wreck beneath them.

"Oopsie, looks like we put him out of action, poor thing" Harryetta giggled evilly as she clicked her fingers, tendrils of shadow tying Ron's wrists tightly to the bed posts

"It would seem so, still, at least we have each other" Harry said, magicing their clothes away

"Hmm, I suppose so" she whispered and curled her fingers through her male self's short black hair.

Harry hummed slightly as he dipped his head to brush light, teasing kisses across her breasts. She moaned in response as his teeth followed his lips, the marks on hr flesh appearing on his own in bright crimson.

Her eyes flashed black as she lightly trailed her hand down his face to rest at his neck, he looked up at her and gave a wry smile as he was thrown onto his back, she tightened her grip around his throat and he reached up to dig his fingers sharply into her hip.

The girl gasped as she settled onto his hips. The two of them fought like Demons, biting and clawing at each other until it was over before placing a gentle kiss on each other's torn and bloodied lips.

Ron was in more agony than he had ever felt in his life, Harry's first bite had stirred him up and the double bite had pushed him further toward the brink and now, seeing his lover have sex with a female version of himself, he was so hard it was painful.

"You'd better have enough stamina left to help we finish off" he growled at them as they pulled apart

"Oh poor baby, you're so abused aren't you?" Harryetta said sweetly as her pale, bloodstained hand caressed him in intimate torture

"Ahh! Please, just… please!" he gasped, breathless with desire

"Oh, if you insist" she said and kissed him passionately, distracting him as Harry slid into his tight passage, the red head screaming into the kiss.

It didn't take long, with Harry working the tightness and Harryetta riding him like a professional horse breaker. When they were through, he lay gasping for air as they lay beside him and placed gentle kisses to his cheeks, Harryetta disappearing as she usually did at night. The two fell asleep like that and went undisturbed for the rest of the night.

***SMUT SECTION OVER!*******

_Non Timebo Mala_

Or at least they would have done. Unfortunately there was something Ron didn't know about Harry, but he found out when, at three in the morning, he was woken by terrified screams.

"What the Hell!" Ron yelled as he shot up to find Harry sitting up in the bed, hands curled into his hair as he screamed for dear life

"Harry? Harry! What's wrong?" he shook the boy, trying to get him to stop screaming. His emerald eyes were open but seemed glazed over as if he wasn't really aware of his surroundings.

Just then, Sam came rushing into the room and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, pulling him to the edge of the bed.

"Harry! WAKE UP!" he yelled as he gave the younger boy a sharp slap to the face. Harry stopped screaming and blinked for a second, his eyes focusing on his older brother as the other inhabitants of the house appeared at the door. Thankfully Ron was under the covers.

"S-Sam? What happened?" the raven stammered as he looked around

"You had another nightmare" Sam said as Dean entered the room with a tea cup

"Oh. Thanks Dean" Harry said as he took the sup from his older brother, his hands shaking

"Harry?" Ron asked, laying a gentle hand on his lover's shoulder

"Oh, Ron. Sorry about that" the smaller boy said quietly. With how frightening Harry had looked earlier that night, it was a shock for Ron to see how scared the boy looked now

"Harry has nightmares. Bad ones, worse than the rest of us put together" Adam explained from the doorway

"Harry you should have told us" Hermione said as Remus and Sirius shared a saddened look

"Sorry" he mumbled

"If they get this bad, why haven't we heard about this before?" Ron asked

"I usually put a soundproofing charm on my bed at school, and when I'm staying with you at The Burrow or Grimauld Place I put a silencing charm on myself" Harry said, the hand holding the tea cup shaking as much as his voice

"No more secrets, you tell us next time" Ron said, Harry nodded and drained his cup

_Non Timebo Mala_

A few hours later and they were all up and doing last minute prep for the party.

"Hey Harry? This thing's a costume party right?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, don't worry though, I already got costumes for the four of you; they're on your beds" Harry smiled, much happier this morning than he had been

"Ok, thanks pup" he smiled back, just then there was a loud clattering and the lights flickered

"What the-?"

"She's here. SHE'S HERE!" Harry yelled and ran to the door

"Who's here?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius who shrugged

"Mamma!" they heard Harry call from the front door

"Ciao mi bambino, come stai?" a woman's voice spoke in Italian

"Sto bene, e tu?" Harry replied fluently

"Si, sto bene" she answered

"Mamma, some of my friends from school are here and Remus and Sirius too" Harry said happily

"Veramente? That's wonderful mia stella" the woman said as Harry led her into the room. Remus and Sirius' jaws dropped. It was Lilly*3.

"What on earth?" Remus asked

"Hello Remus, Sirius. It's been too long" she smiled at them

"Crowley's in the kitchen mamma" Harry said

"Is that so?" Lilly's face darkened "CROWLEY! Get in here" she yelled

The Demon poked his head around the door, looking worried and then sighed with relief.

"Oh, it's just you Azrael. I thought you were Anna for a second then" Crowley hugged her

"Damn fool" she smacked him over the head

"Is someone gonna explain what's going on here?" Remus asked

"Ah, yes. I suppose I should explain" Lilly said "very well, sit down, and I'll tell you everything"

_Non Timebo Mala_

Once they were all seated around her, Lilly/Azrael began her story.

"Like many of my siblings; Anna, Crowley here" she gestured to him "I became tired of the Angel life, and tore out my Grace, being reborn as a human, with no memory of my previous life. It was in that life that you came to know me, as Lilly Evans, later Lilly Potter. Just my luck that the human I was reborn as was the granddaughter of the vampire high Queen" Lilly smiled at Jezebel

"So you were born an Angel?" Remus asked

"Yes, but I had no idea of who I really was. I grew up, married James. Had Harry" she rolled her eyes and looked at Crowley "and then I died. It was only then that the memories came flooding back, Father forgave me my lapse of judgement and allowed me to take my rightful place among the Host" she sighed sadly "I was adverse to the idea at first; I wanted to remain in Heaven with James. But Father said that, if I truly loved him that much, then he would permit James the Freedom of Heaven" she said

"The Freedom of Heaven? But, only the most righteous of souls are given that privilege" Castiel said, astounded

"I know, the Freedom of Heaven is the ability to leave their own personal Heaven and move around as they please" Lilly explained, seeing Remus and Sirius' confused looks "James was allowed to move around and go wherever he wanted, but only I was allowed to leave Heaven, which I only did to perform my duties and to check up on Harry"

"That explains a lot though" Ron said

"Such as?" Lilly asked

"It always seemed like he had a Guardian Angel watching over his shoulder" Ron laughed

"That's true, he always seems to have uncanny good luck" Hermione said

"I just checked in occasionally, I wasn't allowed to directly interfere" Lilly said

"No, you're not. But I am" Balthazar said

"Balthazar? You were looking out for my son?"

"Yeah, someone had to make sure the little fool didn't get himself killed" the other Angel shrugged

"Well never mind, we'd better get a move on or there won't be a party" Harry said

_Non Timebo Mala_

_Author's Notes_

* Harry/Harryetta refers to Crowley as Pater, which is Father in Latin, Latin being the most commonly used language in Hell.

*2 Ron is a vampire, Harry turned him by accident in third year (may write that as a one shot if you like it).

*3 I decided to change the story a little, instead of having Lilly as a vessel; Lilly is now the same person as Azrael. The whole Lilly as a vessel while James was possessed by Crowley thing didn't work right because Azrael would know James was possessed.

Lilly is now the same type of thing as Anna, a fallen Angel, which makes more sense because Lilly wouldn't be able to pick up on the fact that James was possessed. The rest of the family history still stands though. Like Anna, Azrael's vessel (Lilly's body) was reformed to serve as her vessel which is why she still looks the same (if needed, she can take Harry as a backup vessel).

On a separate note, I know I said the Halloween party at the Winchesters' and the town party would be in this chapter but the chapter grew too long so each of those will have their own chapter now instead. Sorry for taking so long to update.


	7. Costumes and History

_Author's Note _Oops! Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter; Lilly's great grandparents may be German but her Mother was Italian and taught Lilly the language which is why Lilly and Harry both speak Italian. Lilly says; _Hello my baby, how are you?_ To which Harry replies; _I'm well, and you?_ And she says; _Yes, I'm well_. Sorry for forgetting that, oh! And Veramente means _really? _If there are any other non-English words, I'll add translation in the author's notes as best I can.

_Non Timebo Mala_

"You have **got** to be joking" Ron said, looking at the costume on his bed

"Hey babe" Harry said, poking his head through the closed door behind him, yes, **through**, as in through the wood

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Ron asked

"Depends, what's the problem?" Harry smirked and entered the room fully

"This!" he said, pointing at the costume "and I wish you wouldn't go through solid objects like that, it's creepy"

"Of all the things about me that could creep you out, you pick my ability to walk through walls" Harry rolled his eyes "And besides, what's wrong with the costume?"

"The lack of one is more the problem" Ron said, holding up the poor excuse for a costume

"You're an Incubus Ron, start acting like one" Harryetta said, popping out of nowhere as she usually did

"I have no objections to acting like one, but I refuse to dress like the worst idea of one" his blue eyes flashed scarlet

"I think you'd look hot in it, and you'd match me and Harry" she pouted

"What?" he swallowed hard

"Yeah, Harry and I always match and we thought you'd enjoy joining in" she smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes

"Well, I suppose as long as I'm not the only one…" he muttered and rubbed his neck, which had flushed as red as his eyes

"Awesome, we'll knock 'em undead" the Succubus giggled and kissed him

"Exactly, now get dressed" Harry commanded and he slapped the taller teen's ass as he pulled Harryetta out of the room

"Bugger" Ron huffed

_Non Timebo Mala_

Meanwhile, in Hermione's room one floor above.

"Is he taking the Mick?" Hermione grumbled as she looked at the costume hung on her wardrobe

"One thing about Harry Winchester, he never does anything seriously when it comes to Lucifer's Night" her cousin said with a laugh

"I kind of figured, but honestly!" she said exasperatedly "what sort of idiot gives a costume like that to a girl like me?"

"Maybe he thought it was funny?" Jo said, trying to smother a laugh as her cousin glared at her

"We'll see who's laughing when I hex him so hard he can't sit 'till next Christmas" the brunette scowled at the witch costume

"To be fair, it is ironic; a witch dressed as a witch" Jo shrugged

"It's not that it's a witch costume that's the problem. It's the fact that it's a least two inches to short!"

"Oh, I suppose there is that" Jo smiled as Hermione's chocolate eyes narrowed

"I'm going to kill him" she glared

_Non Timebo Mala_

Two hours later and Hermione had reluctantly donned the costume.

"Cute outfit Hermione" Mary-May, who had arrived with her family an hour before, said with a smile. The taller brunette was dressed as a black cat, complete with rhinestone collar and tag.

"Harry supplied it" Hermione grumbled and tugged at the dress to try and make it cover more of her rear end, thankfully it came with a pair of tights

"It's real pretty, in fact," Mary-May bent closer to peer at the seam that attached the sleeve to the bodice "Just as I thought"

"What?" Hermione looked at the seam

"It's one of Harry's personal works, all hand stitched by himself; I recognise his unique stitch pattern" the other girl explained

"What!" Hermione looked at the dress, taking in all of the minute details

"I'm glad you actually wore it, from what Jo said you were refusing to which would have been a shame" Harry's voice said from the stairs behind them, Hermione spun round, a glare in place on her features. It was lost, however, when she saw the trio on the stairs.

Harry was leaning casually against the banister, his scruffy hair looking thoroughly sex ruffled. His ivory skin showed in patches through the holes in the black leather pants, a matching jacket with plenty of straps and buckles and a pair of immense black leathery bat wings perched on his back. A pair of small black horns sat on his head and his fangs were out fully, something Hermione had never seen before.

Harryetta stood behind him, her hand (covered in a black fingerless glove) resting on his bare lower back. Her breasts were almost falling out of the tight black corset she was wearing that left her middle bare. Her legs were covered in black fishnet stockings with garters which stopped just below the almost obscenely short black leather skirt she was wearing. Her long black hair fell in loose curls to the point where the garters sat and her own wings, horns and fangs were on show. Both she and Harry wore calf length leather boots. Harryetta's other hand was playing with Ron's red hair.

Ron himself was dressed similarly. His black pants were three quarter length and his boots stopped at his ankles. His shirt was more of a dark blue, which could be seen where it showed blue when the light hit it. His own wings, rather than red tinted like the twins' were blue tinted and his horns were curled, like a sheep's and his fangs were smaller that Harry and Harryetta's.

"Enjoying the view Mia?" Harry smirked

"Yes" she mumbled without thinking, then her thoughts caught up with her "What? I mean, no- I mean-" she blushed

"Don't worry, you're not the first he's knocked speechless" Mary-May laughed as her yellow eyes looked the threesome up and down

"Red scrubs up well, JJ's gonna be jealous"

"Don't bring me, into, this" a blond boy, maybe Ginny's age, came out of the kitchen and stopped, staring dumbstruck at the three of them

"Hey J, impressed?" Harry winked at the younger boy

"Hell yes" the other breathed

"JJ's had a crush on me since we moved here and I've always teased him about it. He's not stupid though, he knows nothing could ever happen" Harry explained

"Really? I seem to remember something last fall" Mary-May raised her eyebrows

"Ok, there was that" Harry said fairly

"What happened?" Hermione asked

"I slept with him" Harry said simply, Ron poked him in the arm, "It was when we weren't talking"

"I know I shouldn't have but everyone always teased me about having a crush in the most unobtainable guy in Charlotte County" JJ rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly

"What on earth did his parents say?"

"They know how JJ feels about me and they know I wouldn't hurt him so it's no big deal" Harry said "besides, if they were gonna make a fuss they would've done it by now, especially since Mary walked in on me and JJ when we were sleeping it off" he laughed as Remus walked out of the kitchen with a glass of vodka orange juice. When the werewolf in sheep's clothing saw the three on the stairs, he did a spit take.

"What are you three wearing?" he spluttered

"Oh calm down Moony, it's no worse than what we'd usually wear" Harry rolled his eyes

"You mean what **you two** would wear" Ron said

"Ron darling? Shut up" Harryetta said sweetly

"What's your Mother going to say when she sees you dressed like that!" Remus said in a strained voice as he dabbed at his white fleece with a napkin

"Dressed like what?" said Lilly as she came into the hallway from the lounge "Oh, stereotypical Cubi. Nice choice" she smiled, she herself had gone for a stereotypical vampire.

"You actually approve of this?" Remus asked, astounded

"Remus, I'm as much of a Cubus as they are" she smiled as her eyes flashed orange

"Fair point" the werewolf sighed in defeat.

_Non Timebo Mala_

A few hours later and the four wizards had been introduced to the other guests.

First among them were Mary-May and JJ's parents; Madison and James Senior. Madison was from Louisiana originally, a small town called Cottonport. She had blonde hair like her son and the same golden yellow eyes as her daughter. James Senior was brunet like his daughter with blue eyes like JJ and was a Drakes Branch native, having met Madison at summer camp in New York and married just after college.

Then they were introduced to Clarissa; Harry's adopted daughter. She was a living porcelain doll with black curly hair and bright blue eyes. Harry had picked her up at a flea market outside of New Orleans and she'd been welcomed into the family once they'd ascertained that she wasn't dangerous. She'd also insisted they say hello to her pet cat; Xanthia.

After that they'd met Harry's nieces. Castiel had two daughters called Ava and Claire who were technically Dean's step-daughters. Claire was Castiel's vessel's daughter while Ava was Castiel's daughter by an Angel he'd had a relationship with a long time ago. Claire was blonde with her Father's blue eyes and Ava was a red head with blue eyes. The Novak sisters had introduced their respective boyfriends; Jesse Turner and Azi Morningstar. Jesse was a Cambion and Azi was a Demon even thought he'd been born to two Angel parents but had been cast into Hell. Azi also introduced them to his brother Braxton, who'd been dating JJ for a few months and Ben Braeden, who, as Harry said 'is pretty much Dean's son, they're so alike and Dean dated Ben's mom for a while".

Anna had shown up at last too, apologising profusely to her boyfriend; Adam, for being late. She was a red haired Angel with hazel eyes who had reportedly dated Dean for a while. It seemed that a lot of Dean's ex-girlfriends went on to date his younger brothers, because he'd dated Jo for a while too and she was now with Sam.

Lisa Braeden, Ben's Mother was also there, a pretty woman somewhat older than Dean with black hair and brown eyes*.

After that they were introduced to Georgina and Courtney's grandmother; Annie Adams, an older woman with white hair that still showed a hint of red and dark purple eyes like her granddaughter. Along with Courtney's parents; Robert and Samantha Wallace, Robert had blond hair and brown eyes while Samantha was a red head with purple eyes like her daughter. With them was Courtney's older brother John who was on leave from the US Marines. John, Johnny to his friends, was a red head like his sister and Mother but had brown eyes like his dad and was a sergeant.

After them it was Isabelle Scott's Mother and half sister; Grace and Sophie. Grace was blonde with green eyes like her daughter and Sophie was a brunette like her Father and apparently had her mom's blue eyes. They didn't ask why she lived with her Father's ex-wife and she didn't volunteer the information but she spoke with a distinct Louisiana accent.

Then it was all of Harry/Harryetta's friends from around the town. First up were Ethan and Kathy Miller, who apparently lived alone in a house outside of town, up near the quarry. Their Mother had apparently died a few years ago, around the time the Winchesters moved to town, but they didn't say anything about how.

Caleb Anderson was a shorter version of Harry with slightly longer hair. He was the only member of the Randolph Henry high school cheer squad alongside Harryetta and apparently tomorrow was his birthday.

After him were the Parker twins; Dylan and Olivia, blonde with blue eyes and members of the drama club with Harryetta and, it seemed, most of the Winchester twins'*2 other friends.

Ashley Morgan was an albino girl who always seemed awkward standing near Harryetta; apparently she was to Harryetta as JJ was to Harry. She was a member of the volleyball team with Harryetta and from the neighbouring town of Eureka*3.

Reagan Reed was Sophie Scott's best friend, the two were in the same 3rd grade class and she had blonde hair and silver gray eyes.

The rest of the cheer squad and volleyball team were introduced to them next. First up were Belinda 'Bennie' Mathews and Carla 'Carly' Johansson. Bennie was blonde with light brown eyes and red framed glasses and Carly had short brown hair a red eyes.

The volleyball team members were Chrissy Bradley; a blue eyed girl with short black hair, Emma 'Emmy' North; a brunette with dark red-brown eyes and Rhonda 'Ronnie' Roman; a girl with green eyes and hair that was died bright electric blue. Apparently Ronnie's Father had been a rich business tycoon who had raped her Mother and gotten away with it and she had deliberately listed him as her Father in revenge so that he was forced to pay alimony, even though he still cheated his way out of that and apparently died a few years ago.

_Non Timebo Mala_

"So how did you guys all meet anyway?" Ron asked Courtney and the other girls

"Harry moved to town with his brothers back in '90" the red head replied "they were new in town, five guys, two of which were a couple. It made them the talk of the county"

"Me and Mary met Harry first" Isabelle said "he was wandering around town and I went over and said hi. He said he was trying to get his bearings you know? I didn't know he was looking for signs of the Drakes Branch Witch"

"Drakes Branch Witch?"

"Uh huh. The town had been terrorised by a Demon deal witch for about three years, she had the whole town under her thumb from fear she'd kill them. She'd killed before because folks got in her way" Mary said

"Holy cow" Hermione said

"I know. So I offered to give him a tour of the town and we met Mary while we were walking around" Isabelle said

"So the two of us were firm friends with him ever since, then, a few weeks later, he met Gina" Mary said

"That's right. I'd always been the geek, the outcast because I'm an orphan; my mom died of cancer and my dad drove his car into the reservoir. So a few girls from over in Keysville decided to try and kick me to within an inch of my life Harry stepped in and saved me" Georgina said

"He always has had a hero complex" Hermione laughed

"I guess, I had a bit of a crush on him for a while but I gave up when I found out he was taken. He asked me if I wanted to come to the Sunchase cinema up in Farmville with him and the girls. I wasn't sure at first because I was planning to go to Charlotte county library, but he gave me that look" she smiled and brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear

"What look?" Hermione asked

"The look, you know. The one where he tilts his head to one side and flutters his eyelashes with his hands clasped behind his back and he rocks backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet?" she said

"Oh, she means **The **Look" Harry said with a laugh and demonstrated

"Oh, **that** look" Ron said and looked away

"Exactly, so I couldn't say no and so I ended up going to the movies with him and Isabelle and Mary-May and while we were there we met my cousin Courtney who was there to see the same movie" Gina said

"Right, I was there on my own, spending what little money I had to see this movie. I mean, come on it was _Duck Tales; The Movie_" Courtney said

"Yeah, and Courtney's usually really talkative but when I introduced her to Harry she went all quiet and shy" Georgina said

"Shut up GG" Courtney said, "Anyhow, a few weeks later and the five of us were already the most popular bunch of kids in Charlotte County"

"All the while, Harry and his brothers were still secretly hunting the Witch, apparently Harry only got as close to us as he did because he was trying to find out information on her" Isabelle said

"After knowing us for about four weeks, he finally asked us about her. We were kind of reluctant at first, but eventually I told him about her, who she was" Courtney said "I wish I hadn't" she sighed

"Why?" Ron asked

"She put a spell on me that meant I got hit by a car. I was just lucky not to die, I think she was sending a message" Courtney shuddered

"That's terrible" Hermione said

"I know. I was in hospital for a week, Harry gave me my snake armband as a get well soon present" the red head smiled as she ran a finger around the three coils "apparently the ancient Greeks wore three coiled snakes made from silver as healing charms because it was a symbol of Asclepius; God of medicine. The silver is the symbol of Artemis; the protector of maiden girls. Apparently the three coiled snake was also supposed to protect from the evil eye, though I didn't know that then. I also didn't know that Harry had placed a protective blessing on the armband to keep me safe from the Witch" she pulled it off and showed them the inscription inside the band

"What does it say?" Hermione asked

"It's an Enochian blessing '_Father save this soul and protect her from evil_', it's a pretty powerful blessing too, not even a Demon would be able to harm her. The emeralds are often used in binding rituals against psychic attack, to protect her from the Witch trying to mess with her head" Harry explained as he passed Courtney a glass from the tray he had in his hand

"Not that I knew that at the time" Courtney laughed as she took the cup of strange looking multi-coloured liquid. It was a mixture of purple, red, clear, blue and green in layers up the glass

"What's that?" Sirius asked

"It's famously known as 'A Touch of M.A.G.I.C.' it's a real speciality drink" Harry smiled as he handed three more glasses to Gina, Mary and Isabelle

"It's not alcoholic is it?" Remus asked

"Don't be stupid, it's Plum Fizz, Strawberry Juice, Lemon Ade, Blueberry Ade and Lime Ade all mixed with shaved ice and poured in layers" Harry explained as he took his own glass from the tray and put the tray on the coffin table "to the Coven" he raised his glass to the girls

"To the Coven" they repeated back and held their noses

"Bottoms up girls" Harry said and all five downed the entire drink in one shot, a flash of fire came out of Mary's mouth, a shudder went through Georgina that made the entire room shake slightly, a pool of water formed around Isabelle's feet and as Courtney breathed out a sharp gust of wind blew through the room while a faint purple glow surrounded Harry but then faded out. The five of them laughed at the shocked looks on the four wizards' faces.

"And that, Lady and Gentlemen, is why it's called 'A Touch of M.A.G.I.C.'" Harry said as he picked up the tray and collected the glasses

"Are you four alright?" Remus asked, concern colouring his voice

"Yeah, we always have an A.T.O.M. at the Winchesters' Lucifer's Night party" Courtney laughed

"Ok, it was just wired that's all" Remus said

"So are the four of you actually witches?" Ron asked

"You bet. We're not the same kind of witch as Amy Miller was though. She was a Demon deal witch, sold her soul for magical power. We're blessed witches, given our power as a gift by one of the pagan magic deities" Isabelle said

"Wow, who was that?" Hermione asked

"She goes by many names, but most know her as Chaos, the Greek Goddess of the void" Mary said

"Chaos? That's about as powerful as they come" Remus said

"Yeah, and unlike a lot of blessed witches in the past who were just left to their own devices after they received their powers, we were taught, trained and watched over by our matron Goddess. To this day she stands guard over us, guiding us in the use of our magic and leading our Coven" Courtney explained

"You and Harry were toasting to 'The Coven' earlier, is Harry a part of it?" Hermione asked

"You could say that. Did you know that a lot of pagan Gods require vessels, in the same way as Angels do?" Isabelle said

"I've heard stories" Hermione muttered

"Yep, and the more powerful the deity, the more powerful the vessel needs to be to contain them. Lady Chaos is so powerful that no ordinary human could contain her, so she uses the most powerful creature that isn't a God or Goddess in itself known to mankind" Mary told them

"And what's that? An Angel?" Sirius asked

"Nope" Courtney popped on the 'p', "still not powerful enough. The only being powerful enough to contain someone like Chaos" she paused for dramatic effect, "is a Krysina"

She stayed silent and let that sink in.

"So, Harry?" Ron said

"Uh huh" Mary smiled, just then, a cloud of black mist swooped in and solidified to reveal Harry standing beside her

"Hey peeps" he said with a smile as he rested his elbow on Courtney's shoulder

"Hiya Chaos" she grinned

"Oh crap, you told them?" he asked, she nodded "well I'm for it now" he rolled his eyes

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione demanded

"I didn't want to-" he began, but she overrode him

"Freak us out, that's your answer for everything" she folded her arms and scowled, he at least had the decency to look at the floor and rub the back of his neck

"It's true though" he mumbled, and they could see tears forming in his emerald eyes

"Why are you so concerned with freaking us out anyway?" Hermione asked "I mean, it's not like we wouldn't have done it by now if we were going to, and it can't be something that worries you that much because you're completely fearless so why the Hell do you care so much about scaring us away? You have plenty of other friends so it's not like you'd miss us" she ranted

"Shut up! Just shut the Hell up!" Courtney yelled at her

"You have no idea do you? You call yourself his friend and you don't even know" Mary said, her yellow eyes narrowed in anger at the shorted brunette

"What?" Hermione said, surprised by the way the girls were talking to her

"Harry? Harry look at me ok. She doesn't mean it" Courtney said to him, standing in front of him and forcing him to look at her in the eyes, his own stark white, not even the pupils showing

"What the Hell?" Sirius asked

"Harry has an almost paralysing fear of losing people, of being alone. We think it comes from him losing his parents so young and because he's an Incubus he gets really powerfully emotionally attached to those he gets close to" Georgina explained

"Exactly, you should have seen him last fall, around about November, he was a real State. I hadn't seen him that bad since Courtney was in the hospital" Isabelle added

"You can tell when his emotions are acting up because his eyes go white like that and unless he's stopped he starts clawing at his own wrists" Mary said, grabbing his right hand to stop him scratching at himself while Isabelle grabbed the left

"How bad was it last November?" Ron asked awkwardly

"We had to keep him under 24 hour watch to be certain he didn't do anything stupid. He barely came to school, and when he did he was distracted, had to be walked from class to class to make sure he didn't just collapse in a corridor somewhere. It was the worst at around November 23rd though" Isabelle said sadly

"What happened?" Sirius asked forcefully

"It was lucky Dean found him really, obviously he's been flitting backwards and forewords between town and Hogwarts all the time since Lucifer's night that year and we knew he was a little unstable, Lord knows with all those psychiatric disorders, but we never expected…" Georgina tailed off, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves

"Never expected what? Why was it lucky Dean found him?" Hermione asked

"Apparently he told Sam he was going to take a bath, Dean was out working on Baby, and when Dean came in he asked where Harry was Sam told him and Dean ran upstairs. He found Harry in the bath, his head under the water" she let out a stuttering breath as Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth in shock and looked at the raven haired boy, tears were running down his face, which was almost transparent, from his stark white eyes as Mary dug her thumbs into his jaw, stopping him from tearing his teeth into his lips.

She threw herself at him and hugged him tight, he blinked, his eyes regaining colour as he looked down at her. Ron came over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he whispered into the midnight hair

"Not your fault" Harry croaked

"Yes it was, I was an idiot to treat you like that. I'll never do it again, I promise" he said, sapphires staring into emeralds as he pulled away

"Ok then" Harry whispered and kissed him

"It's late, maybe we should all head off to bed now" Hermione said

"Yeah, you're right Mione" Ron said and then looked at Harry "do you wanna be left alone tonight or do you want me to stay with you?" he asked

"I never wanna be alone Ron, it's my darkest fear remember? So bad that even a boggart can't pull it off" he gave a sour laugh

"Well my folks are waitin'" Courtney said "You gonna be ok?" she added, cupping Harry's face in her hands, he gave her a weary smile and nodded "Look after him Weasley or you'll have me to answer to" she glared at Ron as she left

"I should get going too" Georgina said

"And me" Mary added

"Me too" Isabelle said, and the three girls left, leaving only the four wizards, Harry and the regular residents in the house, the other locals having left earlier

"Well, night all" Harry smiled, trying, no doubt, to reassure them that all was well. They weren't fooled one bit.

_Non Timebo Mala_

_Author's Notes_

* Yes I know Lisa and Ben's memories were removed by Castiel but in my cannon their memories were given back to them by someone working for Heaven (I'm not going to tell you that yet because it will be spoilers for me new story _Supernatural: Series Nine_, the story I promised back in chapter 4 that will have 21 chapters, each of which one 'episode' from my cannon series nine).

*2 Whenever I say Winchester twins in this story it means Harry and Harryetta, they're not twins but this is the easiest way to describe them and because they refer to each other as brother and sister.

*3 No, not eureka from the TV show on the SciFi channel, there really is a town called Eureka just north east of Drakes Branch. Google it.

I was really evil to Harry in this chapter, if you want to know more about that story and the rest of Harry's history in Drakes Branch it will be in _Supernatural; Series Nine_.


	8. Ballgowns and Broomsticks

_Author's Notes; _I just looked over the last chapter, there were a few glaring mistakes sorry about that, I was writing it late at night and I was so tired I didn't notice the mistakes.

_Non Timebo Mala_

Ron opened his eyes blearily, looking down at the smaller teen curled on his chest. He ran his hand through Harry's rebellious midnight hair, slightly curly where it was getting so long. One wouldn't notice unless they got close, but Harry's hair was not flat black, but had streaks of very dark red in it, barely noticeable unless in the light.

Harry's viridian eyes fluttered open. Ron loved this part of the morning, watching as the chartreuse orbs were revealed from behind the lavender tinted ivory eye lids. Harry's eyes held a sort of captivating beauty, as if the very magic of nature itself had been captured in their crystalline depths. If he cared to look long enough, he always saw something new about them. He had already noticed that, far from being a uniform green, his lover's almond shaped peepers held flecks of darker shades of green, spots of yellow and even streaks of blue.

"Hey beautiful" the red head smiled as Harry lifted his head off of his living pillow

"Hey yourself. Sorry about that last night" Harry said, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he reached across Ron for his glasses, the red head took the advantage of Harry's exposed neck to kiss the pulse point repeatedly.

Harry collapsed against the taller boy and pulled Ron's face out of his neck to kiss him deeply. He pulled away too soon and reached over for his glasses, sliding them on quickly as Ron sat behind him, wrapping his freckled arms around the smaller wizard's waist.

"Don't apologise, you had every right to be upset and if I ever hurt you like that again you have my permission to kill me instead of yourself ok?" he kissed Harry's neck again

"If you say so babe" Harry snuggled back into the red haired boy's embrace

"And why do you wear these anyway?" Ron asked, tapping the lens of Harry's glasses, God he hated those things, they got in the way like nothing else could, "you and I both know you don't need them" indeed, Harry's eyesight was perfect

"Well, my little carmine" Harry smiled, using the nickname he'd given Ron back when they first started dating "I can't risk people seeing the roots can I?" he fluttered his eyelashes

"Roots?"

"You never noticed? You spend so much time staring at my eyes I'm surprised you haven't seen them" the ebony haired boy tilted his head cutely

"No, I tend to get lost in the colour to be honest. What roots?" Ron stared through the lenses at the emerald orbs

"You wouldn't see them with my glasses on, that's why I wear them; they're bewitched to hide the roots" Harry smiled and pulled off the offending specs "if you look at my eyes in the shadow without the lenses in the way you can see them clearly" he said, tilting his head away from the light and down to his feet as he peered upwards from under his eyelashes.

"I don't see anyth- wow" he stopped as he saw them, a network of black lines, branching out from Harry's eyes, looking like black blood vessels as they pulsed in time with his heartbeat

"Creepy as Hell isn't it?" Harry said as he went to put his glasses back on, Ron's hand stopped him

"It's weird yes, but it's the weird stuff that makes you, you. You're all the more beautiful for all of the things that are crazy about you" Ron kissed him gently

"Love you" Harry whispered

"Love you too babe" Ron smiled

_Non Timebo Mala_

Meanwhile, in the kitchen.

"So what time does this big party in town start?" Hermione asked Anna

"Sundown, the big flyover is about an hour later" Anna said

"Is it really as good as the girls say it is?" Sirius said

"They are somewhat biased but it's usually pretty good" Anna smiled

"Pretty good? Pretty good? It's amazing!" Harry glared at the red haired Angel as he and Ron entered the kitchen

"You would say that, anything special planned for this year?" Dean asked as he ate his bacon and pancakes

"Spoilers" Harry said simply

"You're a tease is a what you are" Dean said

"Ron knows that better than anyone" Harry smiled

"I can't wait to see just how good on a broom you really are pup" Sirius smiled at his godson

"You won't be disappointed Sirius" Harry smirked and went to retrieve his breakfast

_Non Timebo Mala_

They arrived at the site of the party; Harry had happily supplied them with different costumes to those they'd worn the night before, much to Ron and Hermione's relief. Harry himself had said he'd be along later, after the flyover.

"Who's playing?" Hermione asked Dean

"Mostly local groups, Harry and the girls will do something later. Chuck and his band always do something just after the flyover" the oldest Winchester explained

"You know I was surprised to see Olivia Parker last night. She's been my pen pal for years, I never considered that she was a friend of Harry's" Hermione said

"It seemed like you and her got on really well, I figured you knew each other somehow" Ron said

"Yeah, we've been pen pals since I was in Junior School" Hermione smiled, just then, a voice spoke from the stage

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Angels and Demons of all ages, please turn your eyes to the skies for the Witches' Flyover!" Chuck called over the microphone as the band stuck up Zero to Hero from Hercules

"Where are they?" Ron asked, looking up

"Coming in from the north" Sam said, pointing.

They heard a whooshing noise and five specks appeared in the sky. One red, one yellow, one green, one blue and one purple.

The five witches cast trails of coloured smoke from their broom tails as they swooped, dived and pulled all sorts of amazing tricks in the air. At one point they stood up on the brooms and turned upside down, looking as if their bare feet were glued to the brooms. Then they dropped into a triple spin as the brooms circled around to catch them just in time. To finish, they zoomed barely three inches from the ground before stopping, the downdraft kicking up a glittering cloud of multicoloured dust from the ground.

Harry came over to the stunned group.

"Holy cow" Adam said

"Impressed" Harry said, it wasn't a question

"You have to ask?" Sirius chocked out

"Aww, thanks" Harry smiled

"That was amazing!" Olivia Parker came running over

"Thanks Livy" Harry smiled

"So what's going to happen now?" Hermione asked

"Chuck and his band; Louden Swain, will do a song, and then Harry and the girls" Dean said

"Chuck has a band?" Ron asked

"Yup, I dunno what song their gonna do this year, last year it was Eskimo" Dean told them

"Ladies and Gentlemen, LOUDEN SWAIN!" a voice yelled from the stage, Chuck was there with a guitar and three other guys had their own instruments.

"Good evening Drakes Branch! This song is called Suit and Tie" Chuck said

The song was beautiful, Hermione loved it and for some reason Cas and Dean kept looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

"That was a great song, where'd Harry go?" Hermione said as she noticed her friend had vanished

"Him and the girls are doing a song next" Sam said, just then, Harryetta and the witches appeared on the stage, having changed out of their flying clothes.

"This song is a cover of Hex Girl, by The Hex Girls" Harryetta said

"I'm gonna cast a spell on you.  
You're gonna do what I want you to.  
Mix up here in my little bowl,  
say a few words and you lose control.  
I'm a Hex Girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
I'm a Hex Girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
Put a spell on you."

"You'll feel the fog  
as I cloud your mind.  
You'll get dizzy  
when I make the sign.  
You'll wake up in the dead of night,  
missing me when I'm out of sight.  
I'm a Hex Girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
I'm a Hex Girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
Oh yeah."

"With this little cobweb potion,  
you'll fall into dark devotion.  
If you ever lose affection.  
I can change your whole direction.  
I'm a Hex Girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
I'm a Hex Girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
We're gonna put a spell on all of you!"

At the end of the song, all five girls stood up and threw down their hands, vanishing in a puff of coloured smoke.

"Whoa" Ron whispered

"Thank you love" Harryetta said from behind them suddenly

"Bloody Hell" he jumped

"What is it with Angels and sneaking up on people?" Hermione laughed

"I'm a Krysina, not an Angel" Harryetta corrected, just then, people began screaming.

_Non Timebo Mala_

_Author's Notes _DUN! DUN! DUN! Danger, cliff hanger ahead. Don't worry, you'll find out what's got the folks so scared in the next chapter, which will also be the final chapter. After that, keep a look out for _Supernatural; Series 9_, the new set of stories I'm planning to write, the first will be called _What Happens In Vegas_, so stay tuned people.


	9. Magic and Mayhem

_Author's Note _hey peoples. Long time no update. Last chapter now and then, as promised, _Supernatural; Series Nine_ will begin with _Episode 1; What Happens In Vegas._ So stay tuned peoples.

Just for future reference, since I can't translate, *****_Enochian__*****_words that look like this are in Enochian.

_Non Timebo Mala_

The group turned to see a tall man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and dark skin, his eyes were such a deep brown they appeared black and he had a scar on his lip.

"Cain" Harry hissed

"Hello עיניים שלי" the man said

"Call me that again and I'll take your tongue all the way off this time" Harry growled, his eyes turning black in anger

"If it means having your lips near mine again, I'll gladly suffer it" Cain smiled at the shorter boy

"Was this summer not enough of a humiliation for you? I almost ripped the Universe apart at the seams destroying that monster you dug up out of Purgatory" Harry glared at the elder

"I know, I love the fact that it was me that got you so riled up כאוס מלאך" Cain licked his lips

"*Keep him back*" Harry said to Dean as Ron began to move forewords

"Leave it, Harry's been dealing with Cain's shit since he was nine" the oldest Winchester whispered to the red head

"You come here for a reason רוצח or did you just feel like dropping by just to piss me off?" Harry said to the taller man

"I love the way your voice sounds when you speak Hebrew, I can just image the pillow talk" Cain bit his lip

"Go to Hell asshole" the raven haired teen flipped the other the off and turned his back on the taller male

"I came to see if you'd changed your mind about my proposition, you and me; eternal rulers of the Pit and Paradise?" Cain asked

"The words fuck and no spring to mind" Harry said as he turned back to face the other

"Shame, guess it's business as usual then עיניים שלי" Cain sighed

"What did I say about calling me that?" Harry said as a golden sword slid from his sleeve into his hand, Cain drew his own blade, a curved iron sword with a plain hilt wrapped in leather.

A crash of thunder rumbled overhead as the two circled one another. Without warning they charged, swords clashing with an almighty clang.

They spun around each other, the sound of metal on metal like a horrific sort of music to accompany the deadly dance of blades. Harry dodged a strike from Cain's sword and swung a low shot at the taller man's knees. Cain parried the blow and aimed for the jugular, only to be thrown clear across the open space, his sword clattering to the ground out of reach behind Harry.

"Nice shot" the taller man said from the ground, as he held out his hand, the sword flew through the air towards him, only to be caught by the hilt by Harry.

"Nice try" the green eyed boy said with a smile as the blade turned to black sand and blew away on the autumn wind

"Ah, now that's cheating" Cain said

"I'm The Krysina. I **never** fight fair" Harry hissed as he raised his sword for the final blow

"Oh well, until next time then my love" and with that Cain vanished, Harry's blade hitting nothing but bare earth

"COWARD! Fight like a man you bastard!" Harry yelled and he yanked his sword roughly from the ground

"Forget it Harry, you'll get him next time" Dean said consolingly to the younger boy

"Every time I get close he runs away, a cowardly, pitiful mutt just like his good for nothing parents" Harry yelled, a smirk on his face as he goaded the long since gone man.

"Will you knock it off? That's enough for one night" Sam rolled his eyes as Dean brought their younger brother over to the group

"Care to fill us in on what that was?" Sirius asked

"Possessive ex?" Hermione asked with a smile which vanished quickly when Harry glared at her

"Never in a million years!" Harry hissed

"Cain is more a stalker than an ex" Dean chuckled as his younger brother fumed

"Oh, so what did he mean about that proposition?" Remus asked

"He plans to overthrow God and Lucifer and take over Heaven and Hell. His proposition is for me to rule Heaven while he rules Hell with me as his Queen" Harry retched

"Ugh! I can see why you want to kill him" Ron said

"He's nothing more than a pervert with delusions of grandeur and ideas above his station" Harry flipped his hair sarcastically

"Ideas above his station?" Sirius asked

"He thinks he could rule one of the Holy Realms? Please" Harry smiled "Michael and Lucifer can only just about manage it and they exist specifically for that purpose"

"So a human could never rule Heaven or Hell?" Hermione asked

"Don't be ridiculous. You humans have those silly things like Free Will, Morals and, ugh, Consciences, disgusting things. You could never hope to rule anything with those weighing you down, let alone Heaven or Hell" Harry laughed "Why do you think Heads of State are so hopeless? They're not bad at their jobs, they're human" he scoffed

"Hello Lady Chaos" Dean said with a roll of his eyes

"Hello Dean" Harry looked down his nose at the taller man, an impressive feat given the height difference

"Can we have Harry back please M'Lady?" Sam asked politely

"If you insist" she said and Harry's head dropped to his chest

"What happened?" he asked as he looked around

"Three guesses" Adam laughed

"Not again! Dammit Chaos, stop taking over without asking first" he rolled his eyes

"Don't worry about it, she was just bitching about the uselessness of humans again that's all" Chuck said as he patted the boy on the shoulder

"We'd better head home, I'm exhausted" Harry said with a yawn

"Might be a good idea" Dean said with a nod

_Non Timebo Mala_

A few days later and the group were ready to head back to England.

"Thanks for letting us stay" Hermione gave Sam a hug

"No problem Hermione, you keep Harry out of trouble for me ok?" the tall brunet smiled

"I'm a witch, not a miracle worker" she said with a laugh

"I'm not that bad" the smaller teen said

"Ignore her babe, she's just being Hermione" Ron kissed Harry lightly on the cheek as they readied themselves for the trip back to England

"See yo guys soon ok?" Harry hugged his various family members, petted Clarissa on the head and joined the other four wizards.

With a final smile at the assembled hunters, Angels, Demons and other such unusual beings, the four of them vanished.

_Non Timebo Mala_

_Author's Notes._

First of all, translations. עיניים שלי means My Eyes in Hebrew, apparently it's a term of endearment. רוצח means murderer, also Hebrew.

His is it people, the end. I will try to get _What Happens In Vegas_ up as soon as possible ok?


End file.
